I'm the avenger
by Akira-Zenfune
Summary: Naruto menaruh dendam pada konoha dan masuk akatsuki dengan tujuan untuk menghancurkan konoha (DISCONTINUED 3 BULAN: KARENA ULANGAN NASIONAL)
1. Chapter 1

**Haloooo saya anak baru dan saya baru aktif di dunia perfanfictionan**

**Fanfic mikir dari kepala saya**

Pair:ga ada kayaknya  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Fantasy  
Judul : I'm The Avenger

Chapter 1:ProLoGueEnd(?)

Kesedihan,Kesendirian,dan di perlakukan sebagai Monster. Seorang anak berambut kuning emas dan ada 3 garis si masing2 pipinya di perlakukan sebagai monster, sebagai malapetaka, dan yang paling parah tidak ada yang mau bertegur sapa dengannya malahan ada juga yang tidak ada yang mau mengharapkan kalau dia itu ada

"Pergi kau ! Dasar monster!"

Selalu di caci maki kemana pun dia berada

"Dasar Monster Mati Saja Sana"

Dan Selalu di kucilkan

"Nak jangan bermain dengan dia ! Lebih baik kau pulang!"

Dan selalu di jauhi

Seorang anak yang hanya berusia 6 tahun,usia di mana seharusnya dia bercanda riang dengan teman2 nya harus menerima keadaan ini , keadaan di mana dia harus di menangis, dibenci dan dan di jauhi.

Sejak saat itu mata biru sapphire yang menunjukan mata orang yang periang berubah menjadi mata biru yang dingin,kelam dan penuh kebencian, tetapi dia harus bertahan sampai saat yang tepat untuk membalas semua dendamnya pada desa yang dia tempati dia akan selalu memakai topeng seorang yang periang sampai saat yang tepat untuk menunjukan bahwa SIAPA DIRINYA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Langsung saja chapter 2**

Fanfic mikir dari kepala saya

10 tahun kemudian** ...  
Naruto** Sepulang latihan nya bersama Jiraya

Di kantor** Hokage**

Duk..Duk..Duk

Ckrek

"Lady Tsunade Naruto dan Jiraya-sama sudah kembali" Perempuan berambut soft pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura "Suruh mereka masuk" Kata/Perintah sang Hokage. tak lama kemudian datang lah Naruto yang memakai topeng periangnya dengan seorang berambut putih yang di ketahui adalah Jiraya guru Naruto "Selamat siang semuanya" Naruto berkata sambil nyengir "Heeh Naruto! Kau sudah kembali " sapa balik oleh Shikamaru yang dari tadi memang sudah ada di sana bersama Temari "Wooaah Shikamaru dan Temari lama tak berjumpa bagaimana kabarmu" kata Naruto "Haaah seperti biasa. Mendokusai" jawab Shikamaru santai

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia menaruh benci yang kuat pada desa yang dia tempati itu , tidak kecuali 1 orang yaitu gurunya sudah mengetahui bahwa muridnya itu menaruh kebencian pada desa tersebut dan berusaha untuk menghilangkannya dengan nasehat2 dan dia juga belum memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal itu

Skip Time

Naruto berjalan santai ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat setelah latihan 3 tahunnya bersama Jiraya

Sesampainya di rumah dia melihat-lihat keadaan rumahnya yang berdebu "Huft Berdebu sekali" keluh Naruto dan tiba 2 dia melihat amplop hitam di kasurnya yang berdebu "Huh? Apa ini?" Naruto membuka amplom dan isinya adalah sepucuk surat dari Organisasi Akatsuki isinya adalah

"Uzumaki Naruto Kami dari Akatsuki Kami mengerti seluruh penderitaanmu, kami mengerti rasa sakit mu, karena nasib kita sama. Bergabunglah dengan kami! Kami akan menunggumu , jika kau berminat datanglah ke LEMBAH KEMATIAN,disanalah kami akan menunggumu hingga tengah malam hari ini"

Naruto sontak terkejut akan tawaran mengepalkan tanganya meremas keras surat tersebut,diapun memutuskan untuk berfikir sejenak.

'HEI BOCAH TERIMA SAJALAH TAWARAN ITU DAN MASUKLAH KEDALAM AKATSUKI DAN BALASKAN SEMUA KESEDIHANMU PADA DESA INI DAN TUNJUKAN SIAPA DIRIMU'

'Huh ! Heii Kurama diamlah sejenak biarlah aku berfikir sesaat aku juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib mu jika kau di keluarkan dari tubuhku,apa kau setuju jika kau di keluarkan dari tubuhku dan di proses menjadi Jyuubi? Tidak kan?'

'HEI BOCAH! DENGAR! KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMBERIKAN CHAKRAKU SEPENUHNYA, KAU HANYA PERLU MEMBERIKAN 75% CHAKRAKU DENGAN BEGITU AKU BISA TETAP BERADA DI TUBUHMU ITU ,DAN SISA CHAKRAKU YANG ADA DI TUBUHMU AKAN BEREGENERASI LAGI HINGGA 100% KEMBALI'

'Jadi! Intinya Kau setuju untuk masuk ke Akatsuki?'

'TENTU! . AKU JUGA SUDAH MUAK DENGAN DESA BR****** ITU'

'Owwhh Okeee!'

Setelah Merapikan Tempat tidurnya yang tadi nya berdebu dia pun langsung keluar mencari udara segar dan dia bertemu dengan seekor anjink besar dan seorang pemiliknya yang di wajahnya ada tato tarinh berwarna merah

"Hooi Naruto Lama tak bertemu " begitu lah kata seorang pemilik anjink  
"Guk guk" anjink itu menggonggong

"Ki-Kiba? Akamaru? Lama tak berjumpa bagaimana kabarmu" sapa balik Naruto sambil menunjukan -tiba muncul seseorang bermasker serta memakai jaket berkupluk(kalo setahu saya itu sebutannya G-Gomen) dan kacamata hitamnya

"Lama tak berjumpa Naruto" sapa pemuda bermasker kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa bingung "Heeeh M-maaf,Siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto bingung  
"Hei Naruto itu Shino masa kau tidak kenal" jelas Kiba kepada Naruto serta Shino di wajahnya sudah terbentuk urat karena menahan kekesalan tiba-tiba

"Uuhh" ada suara di balik tembok kayu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung dan mata amethys serta mengenakan jaket lavendernya,dia sedang bersembunyi karena gugup  
'Aduuh gimana niih ada Naruto-kun,aku masih belum siap' tiba2 nongol/muncullah Naruto dari balik tembok "Heey Hinata-chan kenapa kau bersembunyi?" Dan wajah gadis yang bernama Hinata itu memerah "Hinata-chan mukamu merah! Kau sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil memeriksa kening hinata dengan punggung tanganya dan Hinata pun pingsan seketika  
"Heeeeh Hinataaa"

-Di Lembah Kematian-

Terlihat ada 3 orang pria di atas sebuah kepala sebuah patung yang di ketahui patung itu adalah patung Madara Uchiha

"Hey Itachi apa menurutmu dia akan datang-un" kata pria berambut kuning manjang "Tunggulah sebentar lagi Deidara" jelas seseorang pemuda berambut orange "Tapi ketua-" "Sudahlah Deidara dengarkan saja kata ketua"ucap Deidara yang di potong oleh Itachi yang akhirnya angkat bicara "Haah baiklah-un"

-Di Konoha-

Pada malam itu terdapat naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha dan munculah Kotetsu dan Isane (bener ga namanya? Kalo salah maaf ya lali aku)

"Hey N-Naruto mau ke mana ka-" belum selesai Kotetsu berbicara Naruto langsung menyerang mereka ber2 hingga pingsan  
"Cih.. Bukan urusanmu" gumam Naruto, dan dia pun bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang di beritahukan Akatsuki yaitu LEMBAH KEMATIAN  
(Jadi Naruto akan menerima tawaranya)

-Di Lembah Kematian-

Naruto pun akhirnya sampai di lembah kematian dan melihat 3 orang yang memakai jubah yang sama,jubah warna hitam dengan gambar awan merah

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang Naruto" kata pria berambut orange yang wajahnya di tindik dengan besi yang mirip pierching

"Sebelum aku bergabung akan kukatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Naruto  
"Apa itu?" Tanya Pein  
"Chakra dari kyuubi yang kalian ambil akan kuberikan 75% "  
"Hmm...Baiklah walaupun begitu kame masih bisa memprosesnya untuk menjadi jyuubi"  
"Dan 1 lagi! Apakah aku akan mati jika di lepas oleh kyuubi?"  
Hening sejenak dan Itachi pun angkat bicara  
"Uzumak Naruto,kau itu bukan seperti jinchuuriki2 lainya, kau itu salah 1 dari clan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan kelebihan jumlah chakranya, jadi kau tidak akan mati walaupun kame menyerap 100% chakra kyuubi"  
"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut kami-un?" Kata Deidara  
Naruto pun mengangguk menandakan kalau dia setuju  
"Sebelum kita pergi Naruto pakai ini dulu" kata Deidara sambil memberi jubah hitam Akatsuki yang bermotif awan merah beserta cin-cin (cin-cin naruto itu cincin bekas peninggalan Orochimaru) bertandakan kalau dia adalah anggota resmi Akatsuki

Naruto pun mengangguk dan memakai ke2 barang tersebut dan menggores horizontal Hitai-ate nya Naruto dan Mereka ber4 pergi ke Markas

-Goa(?) Akatsuki-

Batu besar yang menutupi tempat masuk markas Akatsuki  
"Selamat Datang di Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto" ucap kisame yang sedang smirk sambil memegang gagang Samehadanya

Sekian dulu yaa wasalam 


	3. Chapter 3

Nih lagi moga2 banyak yang suka

Chapter 3:He's Gone

-Konoha (Ruang Hokage)-

"APAAA! Kenapa tidak kalian hentikan?" Seorang hokage yang bernama Tsunade itu membentak 2 orang pegawainya itu "Maaf Tsunade-sama hanya saja kami ber2 bisa di lumpuhkan dalam sekejap dengan mudah olehnya" Jelas Kotetsu dan Isane "Baiklah! Sekarang cepat kirim beberapa ANBU untuk mengelilingi daerah negara api untuk mencarinya" perintah sang Hokage 'Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?'batin sang Hokage Tiba2 Jiraya Datang "Sudah kuduga itu akan terjadi" mendengar itu Tsunade pun sontak kaget dengan apa yang di bicarakan Jiraya  
"Apa maksudmu Jiraya?"Tanya Tsunade  
"Anak itu...! Aku terlambat!" Suasana hening sesaat  
"Naruto mempunyai dendam kuat pada desa ini" Jelas Jiraya,Tsunade pun tambah bingung  
"A-Apa Ma-Maksudmu?... Ceritakan Jiraya!" Tanya sekaligus perintah Tsunade

"Ada alasan kenapa aku memilih dia sebagai muridku dan salah 1 alasannya adalah aku di minta oleh Youndaime Hokage untuk mendidik, mengajarkan serta menasehati Naruto karena Minato akan tau kalau pada Akhirnya Naruto akan menaruh dendam pada Konoha! Tapi...Sepertinya aku terlambat" jelas Jiraya  
"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tsunade bertanya  
"Dia sangat tersiksa saat dia berusia 4-11 tahun dia menderita di hina, di caci maki kemana pun dia berada dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membalaskan semua perasaanya yang telah penduduk desa lakukan terhadap nya" jelas Jiraya  
"Memangnya apa yang penduduk desa lakukan sampai2 Naruto berbuat seperti ini? Tanya Tsunade

"Melarang anak keturunanya untuk berkenalan dengan Naruto" Kata Jiraya dan suasana berubah menjadi hening "Tidaklah heran kenapa Naruto melakukan hal seperti ini" ucap Jiraya, Tsunade hanya terdiam dan membatin  
'Seperti Itu kah penderitaanmu yang sebenarnya... Naruto'

-Markas (Baca:Goa) Akatsuki-

Terlihat ada 10 orang berdiri di jari2 patung raksasa masing2 orang menempati 1 jari

"Naruto !" Pein menegur Naruto  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dingin  
"Sebelum aku memindahkan 75% chakra kyuubi mu aku ingin kau dan Zetsu pergi untuk menjalankan tugas"

"Tugas apa? Tanya Naruto lagi  
"Menangkap Jinchuuriki Rokubi Utakata ! "

"Bagaimana? Kau Bersedia" tanya Pein

"Baiklah,Aku mengerti! Ayo Zetsu!" Ajak Naruto  
"Tepat di belakangmu" jawab Zetsu putih  
Dan mereka pun lenyap seketika

-Desa Bunyi (Kediaman Orochimaru)-

"Ada apa memanggilku kesini?" Tanya sasuke  
"Heh Sasuke ramah sedikit di depan Orochimaru-sama" tegur kabuto  
"Aku tidak peduli! Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah latihanku!" Kata Sasuke  
"Sudahlah..Aku menyuruhmu kemari karena aku mempunyai berita yang mungkin kau ingin mendengar nya" lerai Orochimaru  
"Berita apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin  
"Khukhukhu Teman lamamu Naruto sudah di rekrut menjadi anggota Akatsuki"  
"A-Apa?" Tanya Sasuke kaget  
"Kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau takut karena dia semakin kuat?"  
"Hn! Aku tidak peduli dengan nasibnya satu-satunya yang aku pedulikan adalah balas dendamku pada Itachi" sesudah mekatakan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruanganya Orochimaru..

-Konoha(Ruangan Hokage)-

Tsunade terliha pusing sekali hari ini di karenakan Naruto yang tiba2 memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki

Duk...Duk...Duk

"Masuk!"

Ckreek

Masuklah Team Kakashi dan Team Guy "Ada apa Hokage-sama" kata Guy  
"Ada Berita buruk!" Kata Tsunade  
"Oh ya ngomong2 dimana Naruto?" Tanya Sai  
"Anak itu! Pasti dia telat lagi" heram Sakura  
"Naruto tidak akan datang!" Ucap Tsunade  
"Apa maksudmu Tsunade-sama?" Tanya kakashi yang akhirnya angkat bicara  
Hening sesaat dan..  
"Kemarin malam Naruto sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki" Jelas Tsunade yang berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut terlonjak kaget  
"Ba-Bagaimana Itu bisa terjadi!?" Tanya Neji  
"Na-Naruto" ucap Sakura yang berusaha membendung air matanya  
"Selama ini Naruto menaruh dendam pada konoha sejak dia berusia 6 tahun dan dia hanya menunggu hingga saat yang tepat untuk membalas dendam" jelas Tsunade  
"Ini tidak mungkin!..hiks mana mungkin Naruto itu orang yang baik..hiks" ucap sakura sambil menahan tangisnya  
"Oleh karena itu aku memanggil kalian Team Kakashi,dan Team Guy aku perintahkan kalian untuk membawa pulang Naruto hidup2! Kita harus menyadarkanya" perintah Tsunade  
"Hai!" Team Kakashi dan Guy pergi dengan perasaan 'tidak percaya' akan hal ini

-Di Tempat Rokubi-

"Senpo: Odama Rasengan"

Braaaakkkk

"Uaaaggh...hosh...hosh kenapa gelembungku tidak berpengaruh padanya" kata Utakata tidak percaya

"Heeh kukira ini akan lebih menarik" kata Naruto meremehkan  
"Kussoo aku belum selesai" setelah mengatakan itu Utakata langsung berubah menjadi Bijuu ekor 6 Rokubi

Naruto melihat itu langsung memejamkan matanya dan ketika dia membuka kembali matanya sudah berubah menjadi kuning keoranyean dengan pupil horizontal

"Sounds Good to me"(cie elah translate aje dari google bangga lo nar *di pancung Naruto*)

Rokubi langsung saja menyerang Naruto dan dengan mudah di hentikan nya dengan 1 tangan dan Naruto berkata pada Zetsu yang sejak tadi duduk di atas pohon  
"Zetsu-san mau kusisahkan ini untukmu?" Tawar naruto ke Zetsu  
"Tidak, kau habisi saja dia dengan cepat" tolak Zetsu putih dan hitam secara bersamaan (tumben akur tu 2 zetsu)  
"Baiklah Zetsu-san pastikan kau tidak terkena Bijuu bombnya ya!" Ucap Naruto

Lelah karena selalu gagal menyerang Naruto Rokubi langsung membuat bolah chakra yang luar biasa

"Owh akhirnya dia mengeluarkan benda itu juga" kata Naruto dengan seringainya yang dingin dan Bijuu bomb melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya dan menimbulkan ledakan besar dan menimbulkan asap yang cukup tebal

Betapa terkejutnya Rokubi karena dia tidak melihat tubuh Naruto di sana dan tiba-tiba ada 2 Naruto di belakangnya dengan membawa chakra berwarna biru besar berbentuk spiral di tanganya

"Senpo: Cho Odama Rasen Regan"

Duuuaaaarrrrr  
Brakk..

Ledakan tadi membuat Rokubi berubah kembali menjadi sosok Utakata

"Hei Naruto jangan berlebihan, ingat kita harus menangkapnya hidup2" protes Zetsu terhadap rekan barunya  
"Tenang saja Zetsu-san walaupun besar jurus tadi tidak mematikan" jelas Naruto

"Uaaagkkhh hosh...hosh kenapa? Padahal kita sama-sama jinchuuriki" tanya Utakata pada Naruto yang berdiri dan tubuh Naruto belum ada yang terluka  
"Heh Bukan urusanmu" duagh Naruto memukul tengkuk Utakata agar Utakata tak sadarkan diri dan tidak berontak saat di bawa

"Zetsu-san beritahu markas bahwa tugas selesai"

TBC (To Be Continued) 


	4. Chapter 4

Lagi bro!

saya akan usahakan update 4 chapter perminggu!

ga usah banyak bacot! langsung aja keceritanyaaa

Fanfic mikie dari kepala saya

Chapter 4:Meeting!

-Di Depan Gerbang Konoha-

Terlihat 2 team yang sedang bersiap-siap

Team Kakashi  
-Kakashi -Yamato -Sakura -Sai

Team Guy  
-Guy -Lee -Tenten -Neji

"Sebelum kalian berangkat aku ingin mengingatkan kalian untuk menangkap dan membawa pulang Naruto hidup-hidup dan menyadarkan Naruto bahwa dia tidak sendirian lagi" Tsunade berpesan

"Tentu saja Hokage-sama karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabat paling penting bagi kami" ucap Neji

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, pertama Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto ! Aku..hiks aku tidak bisa menahan mereka untuk tetap berada di sini hiks" ucap Sakura sambil terisak akan tangisanya,Sai menepuk pundak Sakura dan berkata  
"Tenanglah Sakura kita pasti dapat membawanya pulang" kata say sambil memperlihatkan senyum nya  
"Baiklah 1 lagi! Jangan sampai mati" pesan Tsunade  
"Hai Hokage-sama" dan mereka pun pergi bergegas mencari markas Akatsuki

-Markas Besar(?) Akatsuki-

"Heei Leader-sama apa kau yakin menyerahkan Rokubi pada Zetsu dan anak baru itu?" Tanya Hidan meremehkan  
"Hmm benar leader-sama aku pernah bertarung dengan anak itu tapi kurasa kemampuannya masih belum cukup untuk Rokubi-un" kata Deidara membenarkan Hidan  
"Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menghabisi mu langsung menjadi debu hanya karena dia menahan diri saja jika dia dalam pengawasan teman2nya" Itachi angkat bicara  
"Hmph kau benar Itachi, Zetsu baru saja bilang padaku kalau Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Rokubi tanpa terluka" jelas Pein  
"Whoaaaa Deidara-senpai sepertinya harus belajar banyak dari Naruto-san tuhh buktinya Dei-senpai mengalahkan Sanbi saja butuh bantuan Tobi sedangkan Naruto bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" kata Tobi  
"URUSAI Tobi bisakah kau diam sebentar saja! Jika tidak akan kuledakan kau" ancam Deidara  
"Sudah lah kalian ber2" Lerai Konan satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki perempuan

Dan Zetsu dan Naruto pun memasuki ruangan, Naruto sedabg menggendong Utakata yang tak sadarkan diri dan terikat di pundaknya

"Yoo! Apa kalian masih meragukan keekuatan ku?" Sapa Naruto dingin

"Hn ! Kerja bagus Naruto" sapa balik Itachi

"Baiklah kita mulai saja pemindahan Bijuu Rokubi!, ini akan membutuhkan waktu 13 jam 32 menit" jelas Pein

"Kita mulaaiii saja senpai!" Kata Tobi dengan suara bak seorang autis sedangkan yang lain hanya dia dan sweatdrop kecuali Itachi dan Pein

-Team Konoha-

Pencarian Naruto sudah memakan waktu 4 hari, team dari Konoha sedang mencoba melacak Naruto tetapi Pakun anjing milik Kakashi tidak dapat melacak baunya dan Kakashi pun terkejut karena Pakun sudah tau persis bagaimana bau Naruto tetapi pakun berkata bahwa satu-satunya bau Naruto yang tersisa hanya ada di kamarnya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari-cari markas Akatsuki dengan Byakugan

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu Neji?" Tanya Kakashi

"Masih belum" jawab Neji yang masih berkonsentrasi

"Sial! Aku benar-benar belum percaya akan hal ini" keluh Lee dan di balas anggukan Tenten

"Karena itu lah kita akan menyadarkannya dan membawanya pulang" jawab Tenten

"Semuanya! Sepertinya Naruto sudah kutemukan! Dia berada 100 meter di depan" lapor Neji

"Sepertinya dia Sedang beristirahat teman-teman dan di sana juga ada anggota Akatsuki lainya

Tiba2 semuanya berhenti dan ketika Naruto muncul di hadapan mereka,

Tap. Tap

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura

"Yo! Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengan kalian di sini" Sapa Naruto Dingin

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki !?" Tanya Kakashi bertubi-tubi

"Hmm... Tidak ada!" Jawab Naruto dingin

"Hanya saja...terus bersama kalian membuatku Muak!" Terus Naruto

"Naruto..hiks lupakanlah balas dendamu..hiks kau tidak sendirian Naruto...hiks Ayo pulang Narutoo !" Ucap Sakura terisak

"Peduli apa kalian semua terhadapku!? Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku, dan aku tidak akan pernah pulang ke desa memuakan itu" jawab Naruto dingin

"Hmmph sepertinya dia tidak akan terbujuk! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu" Ucap Sai

"Heh? Jadi kalian akan memutuskan untuk melawanku?" Naruto pun membentuk Hand-sign dan team konoha langsung memasang pose bertarung

"Tetapi! Bertarung dengan kalian hanya akan membuang-buang waktu" ucap Naruto dingin

Booofffth

Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak

"Sial! seharusnya aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah bayangan" geram Neji

-Mean While (Markas Akatsuki)-

"Hei Naruto! Apa kau tidak lelah mengirim bunshin mu itu untuk berpatroli? Tanya Deidara

"Tidak lagipula aku hanya mengirim 5 bunshin! Chakra ku masih banyak" ucap Naruto

"Haduh Sangat membosankan! Oi Leader-sama berapa jam lagi waktu kita untuk memindahkan Rokubi" keluh Hidan

"Sekitar 4 jam lagi" jelas Pein

"Sepertinya konoha sudah mulai bertindak! Cih.." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba  
"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Pein

"Salah satu Bunshin yang kukirirm berpatroli lenyap dan ingatanya sampai ke otakku" Jelas Naruto

"Sepertinya harus ada yang menghadapinya!" Ujar Itachi

"Tetapi bukankah kita harus menunggu ini selesai dulu?"Tanya Naruto

"Itu tidak perlu! aku hanya perlu menduplikatkan orang dengan tumbal orang lain" Jelas Pein

"Lalu siapa yang akan Pergi?" Tanya Hidan

"Naruto, dan Itachi yang akan pergi, karena kalian ber2 akan cocok untuk itu!" Jelas Pein lagi

"Hai" jawab Naruto dan Itachi

"Yaah padahal Tobi dan Dei-senpai pengen keluar hueeeeee" rengek Tobi kaya anak kecil

"Woi Tobi bisakah kau berhenti berbicara 1 hari saja! Kau membuatku muak!"

"Tapi senpai Tobi kan anak baik" jelas tobi yang masih saja seperti anak kecil

"Sudahlah Tobi! , Tobi adalah anak baik" ucap Zetsu Hitam

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar percakapan Nista dari anggota genk kriminal 'Apakah aku salah masuk kelompok?' Batinya

Sosok Naruto dan Itachi sedang berjalan

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar atau bersama? Tanya Naruto pada Itachi

"Apa kau tau posisi musuh saat ini?"  
Tanya balik Itachi

"Mereka berkumpul bersama, jumlahnya 8 orang, salah 1 dari mereka pengguna Byakugan" Jelas Naruto

"Hmm.. Sulit bagi kita jika kita melakukan penyergapan karena salah 1 dari mereka menggunakan Byakugan! , Naruto pertama2 kita buat mereka berpencar dengan begitu kita bisa melakukan penyergapan dengan baik!" Jelas Itachi

"Hai" Naruto mengangguk

-Team Konoha-

Team Konoha yang dari tadi berkeliling masih belum menemukan petunjuk

"Apa masih belum menemukan sesuatu Neji?" Tanya Kakashi

"Belum!" Jawab Neji

"Tidak kusangka melacaknya akan sesulit ini" kata Guy

Tiba2 ada 3 ekor burung putih terbang di antara Mereka

"Katsu"

Cuuiiiiit BllaaaarrrrRrrrrr

Team Konoha terbagi menjadi 2

Kakashi,Guy,Yamato,dan Neji berhadapan dengan Itachi

Tenten,Sai,Sakura dan Lee Berhadapan dengan Naruto

"Hehehe! Ternyata peledak dari Deidara cukup berguna" Ucap Neruto dengan nada meremehkan

The Battle is Begin

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hlo saya balik lagi**

**jawab review walopun cuma ada 1**

**iloveinces: yap benar! karena stres nungguin ga terbit2 akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat versi saya sendiri**

**lanjut dah ga usah banyak bacot nih saya kasih lagi chapnya**

Fanfic mikir dari kepala saya  
Chapter 5 :Naruto vs Sai,Sakura,Lee. dan Tenten

"Hehehe! Ternyata peledak dari Deidara cukup berguna" Ucap Neruto dengan nada meremehkan dengan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan

"Naruto aku akan membawa mu pulang ke Konoha itu adalah janjiku kepada Sakura" Ucap Sai

"Kau yakin kau mampu?" Tanya Naruto dingin

Tiba2 Lee Menyerang

"Konoha Senpu!(Begitu vukan tendangan nya lee?)" Dengan mudah Naruto menangkap kaki lee dan melemparkannya ke pohon sehingga pohon itu tumbang

Sai yang sedari tadi sudah bersiap langsung membuat gambar 2 serigala 2 singa dan 3 burung elang untuk menyerang Naruto, Naruto menghindar dan tiba2 dibelakang Naruto terdapat Sakura yang sudah siap dengan pukulanya

"Shanarooo"

Tap! Jduaaarrrrr

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika Naruto dapat menghentikan tinju Sakura yang kekuatannya mampu membuat gunung menjadi bopak tapi Tenten dengan sigap meluncurkan 4 kunai peledak Ke arah Naruto dan Naruto pun membentuk hand-sign

"Wind Style: Cyrcle Claw Tornado No Jutsu"( yang ini karangan saya, so jangan protes yaaa *plak T,T*)

Tiba 2 ada tornadi angin dahsyat yang mampu menyayat tubuh berputar mengelilingi Naruto dan membuat 4 kunai peledak tadi terlempar kembali ke Tenten

Duaar Duaar Duaar Duaar

Ledakan yang lumayan besar itu membuat beberapa pohon tumbang tapi Tenten tidak kena ledakan tersebut

"Kuat sekali! Tidak kusangka Naruto akan sekuat ini" keluh Lee

"Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan kemampuanmu Naruto?" Tanya Tenten

"Hn! Begitulah!" Jawab Naruto dingin dan langsung membentuk Hand-sign

"Water Style: Water Burst no Jutsu" Munculah Ledakan air yang cukup besar dari tubuh Naruto dan membuat 4 orang yang melawan Naruto melompat menjauhi ledakan tersebut, dengan cepat Naruto langsung ke belakang Sai dan membentuk Hand-Sign

"Water Style: Water Cannon no Jutsu" muncul meriam air dari tangan Naruto dan menghantam tubuh Sai, tetapi tubuh Sai yang terkena hantaman peluru air berubah menjadi tinta

"Heh?! Seorang mantan ANBU divisi Ne memang tidak boleh di remehkan" Ujar Naruto terhadap dirinya sendiri

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh" Suara nafas mereka berempat

"Kita harus memikirkan Strategi untuk melawan Naruto" Ujar Sai

"Sakura siap2 jika Naruto sudah terikat oleh aku dan Tenten kau harus menyerang Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh" Jelas Sai

"Iya" Jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk

"Lee pertama-tama kau alihkan perhatian Naruto agar Naruto fokus padamu lepaskanlah gerbang pertama" Jelas Sai kepada Lee yang di balas dengan anggukan

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang" ucap Lee yang langsung menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, meskipun begitu Naruto tetap bisa menepis serangan Lee yang luar biasa cepat dan Ular Sai yang mengendap-endap belum ketahuan oleh Naruto langsung mencaplok dan melilit Kaki,tubuh dan lengan Naruto

"Sial aku lengah!" Geram Naruto

"Sekarang Tenten!" Perintah Sai

Tenten yang sudah siap dengan meletakan gulunganya di 4 sisi langsung membentuk Hand-sign dan dari masing-masing gulungan meluncurlah rantai besar dan tebal melilit tubuh Naruto

"Sakura lakukan Sekaraang!" Petintah Tenten

Dan muncullah Sakura dengan tangan terbungkus Chakra dan langsung mrnghantam tubuh Naruto

DuuuuuaaaarrrrRRRr

Pukulan Sakura langsung memvbuahkan Kawah berdiameter 50 meter

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura dan teamnya karena tubuh Naruto yang tadi dia hantam ternyata bukan tubuh Naruto melainkan tubuh orang asing

"Apaa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Kata Sakura tidak percaya

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sai

"A-Apa y-yang te-terja-di?" Tanya Sai lagi terbata-bata akibat mereka nelihat sebuah tubuh yang sudah mati, tetapi mereka terkejut bukan hanya karena itu, mereka terkejut karena tubuh yang tadi mereka serang bukanlah tubuh Naruto tetapi itu tubuh orang asing, tetapi kekuatannya hampir sama seperti Naruto bahkan persis

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Lee yang tidak kalah terkejutnya

"Yang kita lawan tadi Naruto bukan?" Tanya Tenten dengan nada tidak percaya

"Tidak salah lagi!, yang tadi kita lawan adalah Naruto tapi aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi" jelas Sai

"Hosh...hosh..hosh yang penting kita semua harus beristirahat! Kita semua sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra.. Hosh..hosh dan aku masih belum pulih dari efek samping pembukaan gerbang pertama" saran Lee

-Mean While (Konohagakure No Sato)-

Terdapat seorang Hokage yang sedang benar2 di landa musibah karena para dewan sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto  
sudah bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan Tsunade bingung mau menjawab apa kepada para dewan... tiba-tiba terdengar pintu di ketuk

Dukk...dukk...dukk

"Masuk!" Perintah Hokage

Ckleek

"Hokage-sama tolong izinkan aku untuk mencari Naruto-kun!" Kata dari gadis berambut indigo lurus dan bermata lavender

"Jadi! Kau sudah tau tentang ini Hinata!?" Ucap Tsunade

"Iya dan aku mohin Hokage-sama mau mengerti perasaanku" pinta Hinata

"Maaf tidak bisa Hinata" larang Tsunade

"Tapi apakah Tsunade-sama mau diam saja membiarkan Naruto jatuh ke kegelapan" ucap Hinata

"Bukanya begitu Hinata tapi aku sudah mengirim Team Kakashi dan Team Guy untuk membawa Naruto pulang dan kurasa kau tidak perlu kesana" jelas Tsunade

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menyadarkan perbuatannya" kata Hinata

"Apa kau yakin ingin pergi sendirian Hinata?" Kata Kiba yang tiba2 datang berdua bersama Shino

"Terlebih lagi lawan kita adalah Akatsuki" tambbah Shino

"Teman-teman!" Ucap Hinata

"Haaaah! Baiklah jika kalian bersikeras, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino ku perintahkan kalian untuk menyusul Team Guy dan Team Kakashi untuk membawa pulang Naruto hidup2

"Hai" ucap ketiga orang tadi

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama" ucap Hinata berterimakasih atas pengertian Tsunade

"Ya sama-sama dan 1 lagi, jangan sampai mati !" Pesan Tsunade

"Haik Tsunade-sama"

Dan pergilah Hinata,Kiba dan Shino pergi menyusul Team kakashi dan Team Guy...

TBC (Tuberculosis *?*) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Haloo saya sempatkan waktu saya yang sempit untuk menulis fic katrok ini**

**ini semua demi anda para readers yang tercintahiks Hiks T,T**

**lantaran ada banyak ulangan saya gak janji buat updet terlalu sering dan terlalu cepat**

**oke lanjut**

** Naruto Masashi Kisimoto**

**I'm The Avenger Saya(Tri Hermawan)**

Chapter 6:Itachi vs Kakashi, Guy, Yamato dan Neji

"Hmm! Sepertinya Naruto sudah di kalahkan!" Gumam Itachi

"Dan sekarang kaulah yang akan di kalahkan!" Kata Guy

"Jangan ceroboh Guy! Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak boleh terperangkap Genjutsu miliknya" kata Kakashi

"Baiklah senior Kakashi" ucap Yamato

"Apa kalian yakin mampu menghindar dari Genjutsuku?" Tanya Itachi

"Yah kita lihat saja nanti!" Kata kakashi sambil membuka mata Sharingannya

Pertempuran pun di mulai

"Mokuton : Wooden Spear Jutsu" Yamato meluncurkan Kayu yang ujungnya lancip itu ke arah Itachi dan Itachi menghindar dengan cepat dan membentuk Hand-Sign

"Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu" munculah bola api super besar mengarah ke mereka ber4 Neji maju dan bersiap menghadang

"Kaiteen!" Dan munculah pusaran chakra yang besar menyerupai pelindung yang berbentuk setengan bola melindungi mereka ber4

"Hmph! Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu agak lama!" Gumam Itachi

Setelah memastikan bahwa sudah aman Neji langsung memasang kuda kuda untuk melakukan jyuken

"8 Trigrams Sky Palm" bersama seruan itu Neji memukul udara berkekuatan lumayan dahsyat mengarah ke arah Itachi namun dengan cepat Itachi dapat menghindarinya

"Mokuton : Wooden Chain Jutsu" (yang ini karangan saya! So jangan bingung yaaaaa!) dan munculah beberapa rantai tetapi berbahan kayu yang mencoba melilit tubuh Itachi dan Itachi dengan cepat membentuk Hamd-Sign dan

"Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" munculah api api kecil menyerupai Phoenix yang terbang membakar kayu kayu tersebut tetapi Kakashi yang berada di belakangnya bersiap untuk menyerang

"Raikiri"

Blaazztt bzzt bzzzt

Meledaklah listrik petir yang di akibatkan oleh Raikirinya Kakashi

"Kemana dia ?" Tanya Kakashi heran karena dia tidak menemukan musuhnya di depanya

Dan Itachi muncul di sampingnya dan menendang bagian samping perut Kakashi untungnya itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan karena masih sempat ditahan oleh tanganya

Itachi dan Kakashi pun pun mundur 3 langkah

"Apa boleh buat aku harus menggunakan itu saat ini" ucap Kakashi ... "Mangenkyu Sharingan"

Tiba2 ada sesuatu yang menghisap Itachi ! Sangat kuat

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa mencapai tahap itu, padahal tubuh mu bukan tubuh seorang Uchiha!, aku cukup terkesan!" Kata Itachi menutup mata dan membukanya lagi "Tapi bukan hanya kau sendiri yang menguasai tehnik itu" kata Itachi sambil membuka matanya kearah sesuatu yang menghisap tubuh Itachi dan itu pun langsung lenyap

"Hah... Hah.. Ba-bagaimana B-bisa?" Tanya Itachi terbata-bata

"Seperti dugaanku kau memaksakan tubuhmu hingga kau kehabisan chakra untuk menggunakan jurus itu 1 kali karena tubuhmu bukan tubuh dari seorang Uchiha, tetapi aku salut padamu, kau masih bisa bertahan walaupun seharusnya kau sudah pingsan" Ucap Itachi panjang lebar tiba-tiba ada tendangan

"Hiyaaaah"

Duuagh Bruakkk

"Ugh aku lengah, aku lupa bukan hanya Kakashi seorang lawanku" Geram Itachi

Ternyata Guy lah yang menendang

"Kau tidak apa apa Kakashi?" Tanya Guy

"Tidak apa apa ! Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar dan siap bertempur lagi!" Jelas Kakashi

Dan bertempurlah Yamato,Guy dan Neji melawan Itachi

Guy terus menerus menyerang Itachi dengan tendangan dan pukulanya yang melesat cukup kuat tetapi Itachi selalu menghindar dengan mudahnya, karena tidak sabar akhirnya Guy mengambil senjata rahasianya yaitu sebuah Double-Stick yang dari kayu yang cukup keras dan cukup ringan dan dengan itu gerakan Guy sekarang berbeda dan membuat Itachi sedikit kewalahan, dan Itachi mengambil kunainya di balik jubahnya dia mulai menepis semua serangan Double sticknya Guy dan akhirnya kunai dan Double stick yang beradu terpental dan Itachi dengan cepat membentuk Hand-sign

"Katon: Gokakyuu No Jutsu" munculah bola api yang besar dan menuju ke arah Guy, tetapi sebelum bola api raksasa itu melahap Guy Neji menghadang dengan Kaitennya dan Neji serta Guy melesatkan Pukulan kepada Itachi dan dengan cepat Itachi memegang kedua tangan mereka dan menariknya sehingga membuat mata mereka berdua melihat mata Itachi dan terperangkaplah mereka kedalam dunia Tsukoyumi milik Itachi

Tiba2 Neji dan Guy merasa di tempat lain yang aneh dimana mereka di tempatkan di 2 tempat berbeda.. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah Guy berada di sebuah tempat entah dimana tapi yang pasti tempat itu mirip seperti gurun sedangkan Neji berada di tempat seperti ketika Algojo akan mengeksekusi hukuman mati dan Neji sedang di salib dan tiba2 mereka berteriak Segila-gilanya

"Uaaaaaaaarrrrgghh"

"Gyyaaaaaaggghhrhrrgg"

Karena tersiksa dan munculah suara Itachi

"Di dalam dunia Tsukoyumi akulah yang mengatur ruang dan waktu!, dan kau akan di siksa disini selama 3 hari dan kau akan keluar setelah 71 jam 59 menit 25 detik" Ucap Itachi dan mereka mulai menjerit

Yang membuat mereka berbeda hanyalah apa yang mereka rasakan

Neji merasakan seperti di tusuk-tusuk oleh pedang berulang-ulang kali

Dan Guy merasakan panasnya matahari di gurun tersebut yang panasnya seperti di neraka

"Senior Guy, Neji kalian kenapa?" Kata Yamato yang bingung dan beberapa saat kemudian Guy dan Neji jatuh tersungkur di tanah

"haah..haaah.. Yamato kurasa kita berdua harus melawannya dengan kekuatan penuh..haah..haah karena kalau tidak kitalah yang akan di bantai di sini.. !" kata Kakashi yang kelelahan karena mengaktifkan Mangenkyu Sharingan

"Senior Kakashi! Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja untuk bertarung?" Tanya Yamato pada seniornya itu

"Chakraku sudah puling sebagian!, dan kurasa kita berdua harus menyusun strategi untuk melumupuhkanya, dan Yamato! Kau jangan sekali-kali kau melihat matanya! Karena jika kau melihat matanya nasibmu akan sama pada Neji dan Guy" Jelas Itachi

"Tapi! Kenapa dengan Neji dan Guy?" Tanya Yamato yang masih bingung

"Mereka ber2 terperangkap kedalam Genjutsu milik Itachi yang bernama Tsukoyumi yang membuatmu kesakitan dan tak sadarkan diri dan yang terburuk adalah mentalmu akan cidera selama berminggu-minggu" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar

"Baiklah akan kugunakan kekuatan penuh untuk menangkapnya dan ketika aku berhasil kau gunakan Raikiri untuk menghabisinya" Ucap Yamato

"Baik mulai sekarang!" Perintah kakashi

Yamato membentuk Hand-Sign dan munculah balok kayu raksasa nan manjang dan di ujungnya bercabang-cabang yang sangat banyak dan cabangnya di arahkan ke Itachi dan menyebabkan kerusakan yang sangat besar tapi Itachi mencoba melawan dengan bola api raksasanya tapi itu sia2 karena sudah terlambat sehingga salah satu cabang kayu memukul wajahnya Itachi dan dia pun terlilit oleh banyak kayu, seluruh tangan dan kaki serta lehernya terikat kayu dan itu membuat kesempatan yang besar bagi Kakashi untuk menyerang dan tak lama kemudian Kakashi menyerang dengan Raikirinya dengan chakra yang tersisa

"Raikirii!" Seru Kakashi dan mengakibatkan ledakan listrik yang cukup besar

Setelah asap karena ledakan lenyap dan pengelihatan pun mulai jelas yang tadinya hanya ada warna debu dan asap yang menghalangi pengelihatan Yamato, dan Yamato pun terkejut karena mayat yang seharusnya dia lihat adalah mayat Itachi melainkan mayat orang asing yang diduga ninja petir

"Apa Yang terjadi?" Tanya Yamato tidak percaya

"Senior Kakashi ternyata yang kita lawan sejak tadi ternyata bukan Itachi melainkan orang lain!" Kata Yamato tidak percaya

"Benarkah?!...Uhuk..Ohok, sebaiknya kita semua harus kembali ke desa karena ku yakin yang lain juga kehabisan tenaga karena melawan Naruto" Jelas Kakashi dan akhirnya pingsan

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil Sakura" ujar Yamato

-Di Markas (Goa) Akatsuki-

"Kerja bagus Naruto, Itachi! Kalian berhasil menghambat perjalanan mereka jadi kita bisa menyelesaikin ini tepat waktu" Jelas Pein

"Hei Itachi-san kau tidak menahan diri yaa?! Kalau tau kau tidak menahan diri sudah kuhabisi mereka" Ujar Naruto

"Maaf Naruto, karena aku kebagian musuh yang kuat2 jadinya aku terbawa suasana" kata Itachi

"Heeh sombong sekali kau-un" Kata Deidara

"Tapi bener lho Deidara-senpai Naruto menahan diri buktinya Naruto tidak menggunakan jurus spiral yang bernama err-saree err oh ya saringan" kata Tobi dengan logat anak kecilnya

"Rasengan Tobii!" Saut Naruto membetuklan

"Ah iya itu senpai Rasengan" saut tobi lagi

"Haah Leader-sama pokoknya kalau ada sesuatu yang melibatkan pertarungan aku yang maju! Karena Dewa Jashin nanti bisa marah padaku kalau tidak segera memberinya Upacara" pinta Hidan

"Kau ini Hanya memikirkan Agama sesat mu itu!" Komen Kakuzu

"Hei Kakuzu satu-satunya yang sesat di sini adalah pemikiranmu itu yang mata duitan!" Jawab Hidan

"Sudahlah kalian jangan berisik! Membuat telingaku sakit saja" protes Kisame

Dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Utakata yang sedari tadi melayang mulai jatuh dan mati

"Zetsu bersihkan ini!" Perintah Pein

"Baiklah"

"Naruto sekarang tinggal menyerapan Chakra Kyuubi dan saat ini kau hanya harus melepaskan chakranya sebanyak 75% dan aku akan langsung menyerap nya" Jelas Pein

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Jawab Naruto menganggukan kepalanya

-Team dari Konoha-

Ke8 orang yang di kirim konoha untuk membawa pulang Naruto malah mendapat serangan penyergapan dari Akatsuki dan Naruto sendiri dan 3 diantara mereka terluka cukup parah

"Separah ini?" Kata Sakura sambil melihat Neji dan Gay tergeletak tak sadarkan diri

"Iya lawan kami Uchiha Itachi" kata Yamato

"Kapten Yamato umm.. Sebenarnya lawan kami Naruto!" Kata Sakura

"Tapi kami merasa Naruto masih menahan diri dan hanya mengeluarkan jurus elemen, dan bisa saja dia menggunakan Rasengan untuk melumpuhkan kami" kata Sakura

"Karena itulah kita akan membawanya pulang Sakura, karena kita masih yakin Naruto masih mempunyai cinta pada desa konoha" jawab Yamato

Tiba2 datang lah Hinata,Kiba dan Shino

"Sepertinya kita terlambat" kata Shino

"Semuanya kenapa?" Kata Hinata dengan nada khawatir

"Tadi ketika kami mau ke markas Akatsuki kame di sergap oleh Naruto dan Itachi dan kani semua kelelahan karena harus menghadapi 2 orang Akatsuki itu" kata Yamato

"Naruto-kun berbuat seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil menahan air matanya keluar

"Naruto sepertinya masih menahan diri karena dia belum mengeluarkan Rasengan" kata Sakura

"Belum menggunakan Rasengan? Lalu bagaimana cara dia membuat kalian kewalahan?" Tanya Kiba

"Kau tidak boleh meremehkanya Kiba! Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah salah 1 anggota Akatsuki sekarang dan mana mungkin dia lemah" Ucap Shino

"Jadi sepertinya kita akan kembali ke desa kareba keadaanya sudah begini, akan sulit bagi kita untuk membawa pulang Naruto karena itu akan membuat kita bertempur melawan seluruh anggota Akatsuki" Jelas Yamato

"Kita akan berangkat pulang ke konoha setelah Kakashi Guy dan Neji sadar!"

.

-Markas Akatsuki-

"Haaah..haah..haah sudah selesai kah ?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn! Begitulah Naruto" jawab Itachi

"Tidak kusangka akan selelah in.. ! Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali" dan tak lama kemudian Naruto tertidur

"Konan bawa Naruto ke kamarnya" perintah Pein kepada Konan

"Baiklah" jawab Konan

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu menangkap Sanbi,Yonbi,Gobi,Sichibi( yang ini bener ga?),dan Hachibi, dengan berkumpulnya semua Bijuu tersebut kita akan mampu mewujudkan impian kita yang sudah lama kita impikan yaitu kedamaian" jelas Pein

"Itu sudah pasti!" Jawab Itachi

-Konohagakure No Sato-

Sang hokage yang sed*ng pusing karena harus menjawab pertanyaan2 dari dewan negara api, dia benar2 bingung untuk mengisi dengan apa kertas-kertas dari para dewan! Ditengah kebingungan sang Hokage tiba2 seorang ANBU muncul di hadapan Tsunade

"Hokage-sama Team yang anda kirim untuk membawa Naruto pulang sudah kembali" lapor sang Anbu

"Apakah mereka berhasil membawa Naruto?!" Tanya Tsunade

"Tidak Hokage-sama!, tetapi mereka semua kelelahan dan 3 di antara mereka cidera cukup parah! Kemungkinan besar mereka di sergap oleh Akatsuki !" Lapor lagi sang Anbu

"Di mana mereka semua sekarang?! Cepat bawa aku ke tempat mereka?!" Perintah Tsunade

"Hai Hokage-sama mereka ada di depan gerbang konoha! Ayo ikut aku"

-Gerbang Konoha-

"Apa Kalian baik2 saja?" Tanya sang Hokage yang tiba2 satang

"Kami baik2 saja Hokage-sama tapi.. Kami gagal membawa Naruto pulang" jawab Neji

"Kami di sergap oleh Naruto sendiri" lapor Lee

"Baiklah yang terpenting sekarang ini kalian tidak mati, sekarang kalian harus pulang dan istirahat " jelas Tsunade

"Haik Hokage-sama" jawab mereka semua serentak

"Maaf Hokage-sama! Aku.. Hiks aku terlambat Hiks" ucap Hinata menangisi keterlambatanya

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan menangis begitu" ucap Kiba berusaha menenangkan Hinata

"Baiklah kalian juga sebaiknya istirahat dan tenangkan diri kalian Mengerti!" Perintah Tsunade

"Haik" jawab Hinata yang sedari tadi menangis

Sedih karena seorang yang dia cintai pergi bergabung dengan Akatsuki, sedih karena dia tidak selalu ada untuk Naruto yang di selubungi kegelapan, sedih karrna dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat senyum sang matahari yang selama ini menyinari hidupnya karena sang matahari yang dia harapkan sudah menjadi Kegelapan

-Markas Akatsuki-

"Konan apakah Naruto belum bangun?" Tanya Pein

"Belum! Kurasa dengan mengeluarkan 75% kekuatan kyubi juga menguras tenaganya" jawab Konan

"Ya kurasa begitu! Mulai sekarang jangan sampai Naruto terbujuk oleh teman2nya di Konoha karena dialah yang mampu untuk mewujudkan impian kita, dialah yang mampu mewujudkan kedamaian yang selalu kita impi-impikan" Jelas Pein

-Ruang Dewan-

"Tsunade mulai sekarang Uzumaki Naruto akan di nyatakan sebagai Missing-nin karena apa yang telah dia perbuat" Kata para Dewan negara api

"Tapi dia-"

"Tidak ada tapi, dia sudah menjadi orang yang membahayakan Negara api karena menyerahkan kyuubi kepada Akatsuki dan dia sendiri menjadi anggota dari organisasi itu" jelas para Dewan yang memotong ucapan Tsunade

"Beri aku waktu dan aku akan membawa anak itu pulang kekonoha! Pasti ada jalan lain untuk masalah ini" jelas Tsunade

"Tidak bisa Tsunade! Hati anak itu sudah di selimuti oleh dendam dan kebencian yang amat dalam kepada desa konoha" Ucap ketua ANBU divisi Ne yang di ketahui namanya adalah Danzou

"Dari mana kau tau mengenai itu Danzo?!" Tanya tsunade yang terkejut

"Heh! Aku sudah lama menduga akan hal itu, aku juga sudah lama memata-matainya sewaktu dia di konoha, jika dia berhadapan dengan seseorang dia akan mencoba berpura-pura ceria dan jika tidak berhadapan dengan seseorang tatapan matanya kian berubah menjadi tatapan kebencian!" Jelas Danzo panjang lebar

"Kita lihat saja nanti, yang jelas aku tetap akan berusaha untuk membawa nya kembali ke konoha!" Ucap Tsunade

"Baiklah Tsunade jika kau bersikeras! Tetapi jika kau gagal terpaksa kami yang bertindak untuk menangkapnya supaya bisa di eksekusi mati" kata para Dewan pada Tsunade

"Rapat Bubar!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

Fuiiih capek nulis pegel tanganku dan saya ingatkan jangan jadi silent reader ya review doonk


	7. Chapter 7

**I back again hahahahahahahaha**

**for netter: soal disclaimer saya minta maaf saya bner2 lupa rasanya saya mau jedotin pala sendiri gara2 ngeliat fic ancoorku ini T,T, soal typo aku akan mencoba untuk menguranginya tapi saya nggak janji buat bner2 ilang 100% karena saya orang idiot dalam berbahasa yang baik dan benar**

**dah ga ush banyak bacot langsung saja**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Fantasy  
Judul : I'am the Avenger  
Author : Tri Herawan  
Disclaimer : MK (Monkey King*plak* Masashi Kisimoto)

Chapter 7: Inside Naruto's Dream

Setelah Pein selesai mengambil 75% chakra kyuubi Naruto pun terlelap lelah karena mengeluarkan chakra kyuubi sebesar itu juga membutuhkan tenaganya yang terkuras

Naruto's POV

Aku tak melihat apa apa...  
Gelap...  
Tidak ada apa2...

Dab tiba2 aku melihat titik kecil berwarna putih,  
Itu mulai membesar  
Menyebar dan akhirnya menerangi kegelapan yang kulihat  
Yang ku lihat saat ini adalah cahaya putih nan bersih  
Dan tiba2 ada suara

"Naruto!"

Suara lelaki yang nampak nya berwibawa dan tiba2 aku melihat 2orang yang 1 berambut dan bermata sama sepertiku dan yang 1 lagi adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah

Naruto's POV End

"Naruto"  
Kata laki2 yang menampakan suara seseorang yang berwibawa

"Naruto, kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu!" Tanya sosok cantik berambut merah

"Siapa?...kalian? ... Siapa kalian dan mengapa kalian tahu namaku?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara setengah membentak

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Di mana aku? Tolong jawab aku?!" Terusnya lagi

"Naruto, kau sudah besar yach! Rambut dan matamu mirip sekali dengan Minato!" Kata Wanita berrambut merah

"Tapi wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu Kushina!" Bantah seorang yang memiliki mata dan rambut yang sama dengan Naruto yang di ketahui namanya adalah Minato

"Ka-Kau?! Kau adalah Hokage ke4?! apa yang kalian lakukan di sini dan di mana ini?!" Tanya Naruto yang masih bingung

"Naruto kita sekarang berada di alam bawah sadarmu" (kesannya kyk romi rafael ya?) Kata Kushina

"Dan kenapa kalian di sini?!, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian lakukan di sini?!

Lalu pasangan tadi saling memandang dan kembali memandang Naruto

"Untuk melihat anak kami yang sudah besar!" Ucap mereka berdua

"Heh-eheheh!" Naruto terkekeh "Apa Kalian bercanda?" Bentak Naruto "Orang tuaku tidak pernah ada, sejak lahir aku tidak punya orang tua, dan yang aku tahu aku adalah anak bertakdir sial yang harus menanggung derita di sebabkan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya

"Sejak aku lahir aku tidak punya 1 teman pun di karenakan ada Monster di tubuhku, aku bahkan di anggap tidak ada dan aku di caci maki kemanapun aku pergi, aku layaknya anjing gila yang jelek nan pincang, hiks MANA MUNGKIN ORANG SEPERTIKU MEMPUNYAI ORANG TUA!"

"Separah itukah penderitaanmu Naruto?" Tanya Minato dengan nada sedih

"Jika memang benar kalian adalah orang tuaku! KEMANA KALIAN SELAMA INI!" Bentak Naruto pada Minato dan Kushina

Naruto tersungkur di hadapan Kushina dan Minato, lengan jubah Akatsukinya di pakai untuk mengelap air nya

Melihat kejadian itu Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, erat sekali bagaikan tidak ada hari esok untuk memeluknya lagi (Author:memang bener sih rencananya elu b2 kaga gw adain lagi abis episode ini!*dihajar MinaKushi* Author: i-iya deh tar i-insya a-allah gu-gue a-dain d-daghh!*pingsan di tanah*)

"Naruto, maafkan kami yang tidak selalu ada untukmu sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini!" Ucap Kushina dengan nada sedih dan kasihan akan keadaan

"Naruto! Aku tahu kau kesal akan penderitaanmu!, sekarang berapa umurmu nak?" Tanya Minato menepuk pundak Naruto

"16 Tahun" tanya Naruto sambil terisak

"Maafkan kami Naruto karena 16 tahun ini kami tidak bisa menemani, melindungi dan melihat kau tumbuh, menemanimu dikala kau kesepian, melindungimu di saat kau dimaki orang dan melihat kau tumbuh besar dengan kasih sayang" Ucap Kushina

Naruto pun menghentikan tangisnya dan berkata

"Jadi seperti ini Hangatnya di peluk orang tua?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada parau dan Kushina pun hanya tersenyum hangat dan mengelus-elus punggung anaknya itu

"Naruto kita harus bicara padamu!" Kata Minato yang wajahnya sudah kembali seperti orang serius

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang langsung bangkit melepaskan pelukan ibunya

"Dari jubah mu sekarang ini kau adalah salah 1 anggota dari Akatsuki benar bukan?" Tanya Minato

"Iya! Itu memang benar" jawan Naruto yang tidak kalah seriusnya

"Apakah kau sudah menyerahkan kyuubi? Tanya Minato khawatir

"Iya! Tapi hanya 75%! Yang 25% masih ada di dalam tubuhku dan mulai beregenerasi" Jawab Naruto

"Jawab aku Naruto! Apa tujuanmu masuk Organisasi Nuke-nin kelas S itu?!" Tanya Minato dengan sedikit mengencangkan volume suaranya

"Tujuanku?! Bukankah sudah jelas?!" Hening sejenak "Untuk Merombak ulang Desa Konoha!"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?!" Tanya Kushina

"Tujuan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya adalah untuk mengumpulkan ke 9 Tailed Beast(Monster berekor) dan memproses chakranya dan menjadikanya menjadi Juubi( ekor 10) untk menghancurkan desa2 biang perang dan membangun Desa sendiri dan menciptakan perdamaian"

"Untuk apa kau lakukan hal yang seperti itu?! Bukankah Jiraya-sensei sudah memberitahu bahwa masih banyak cara lain untuk menciptakan perdamaian?!" Tanya Minato

"Ayah pikir orang lain akan mau berhenti berperang hanya karena Novel? Ingat ayah sampai kapanpun Manusia akan tetap berperang sampai mereka benar2 mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, Manusia itu serakah dan tidak ada puas2nya, dengan Juubi kami para Akatsuki akan menyebarkan Rasa Sakit yang sebenarnya, selama ada cinta pasti akan ada kebencian dan itulah yang di namakan lingkarang kebencian yang tidak akan pernah hilang" jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Untuk menghentikan lingkaran kebencian kita hanya perlu memberikan kepada dunia bagaimana rasanya putus asa dan jera serta berhenti berperang untuk sementara, dan jika mereka mulai berperang lagi Kami akan menghentikannya dengan Juubi dan begitulah seterusnya" jelas Naruto lagi

"Naruto, kau mengatakan seperti itu hanya karna kau menaruh dendam pada konoha bukan?" Tanya Minato  
Hening sejenak lalu

"Itu Benar!" Jawab Naruto dengan tampang Evil smirk

"Naruto! Lupakanlah balas dendamu dan pulang lah ke ko-" perkataan Kushina

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PULANG KE DESA LAK**AT ITU IBUUU!" Bentak Naruto kepada mereka berdua

"Naruto kenapa kau-" kata Minato di potong oleh Naruto

"Cukup sudah! Aku tidak mau lagi! Cukup sudah aku menderita selama 11 tahun tanpa teman, dan hidup selama 16 tahun dengan kebingungan !" Tolak Naruto

Minato dan Kushina tidak pernah menduga bahwa anaknya yang akan menjadi menentang yang nyata untuk desa Konoha

"Akan ku hancurkan Konoha dan akan ku bangun desa kami tersendiri dengan 1 tujuan yaitu kedamaian! Tidak seorangpun dapat mencegah tujuanku meskipun itu adalah ayah dan ibuku sendiri!" Kata Naruto mantap

"Jadi...! Naruto kau-" Kata Kushina

"Iya ! Keputusanku sudah bulat dan aku tidak akan mengubah pilihanku!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin

"Sekarang... Selamat tinggal" "Ibu...Ayah..!

Minato dan Kushina hanya menangis, menangis karena mereka terlambat datang untuk anaknya, mereka berfikir gara2 mereka yang melimpahkan beban berat pada anaknya sehingga Naruto sampai seperti ini...

-Markas Akatsuki-

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan dia pun terbangun dari tidurnya

"Akhirnya kau bangun Naruto!" Tanya Pein dan Naruto pun menoleh ke arahnya

"Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Kata Naruto kaget

"Lupakan itu!"

Dan mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat patung batu yang matanya ditutup, mulutnya terbuka dan tanganya menadah

"Bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan ke 2 orang tuamu? Apakah menyenangkan?" Tanya Pein tiba

Mata Naruto pun terbelalak lebar karena kaget

"Dari mana kau-"

"Itu tidak penting!.. Aku ada tugas untukmu!" Kata Pein yang memotong omongan Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kesal

"Huuh! Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Hei Naruto kau ini baru masuk anggota Akatsuki kau malah tidur2an!" Kata Deidara menyapa Naruto yang masih di bawah patung

"Heeh Deidara! Seperti biasa ya! Selalu berisik di mana ada kau!" Kata Naruto dengan nada mencela

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kata Deidara yang wajahnya sudah menunjukan urat-urat kekesalan

Naruto dan Pein pun naik ke atas jari patung tersebut

"Naruto! Sebelum kita membicarakan tugasmu kita harus menyerap chakra Nibi yang baru saja di bawa oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu" jelas Pein mantap

"Huft!, sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak hal selama aku tertidur, memangnya berapa lama aku tidur? Kata Naruto yang sedang mengalirkan chakranya untuk memulai proses pemindahan Bijuu dari Jinchuuriki

"96 jam 30 menit 47 detik" jawab Itachi dengan Detail sedangkan yang bertanya (Naruto) hanya bersweatdrop ria akibat perkataan Uchiha yang 1 itu

"3 hari ya?!" Hening sejenak  
"APAAA?! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDUR SELAMA 3 HARI BERTURUT-TURUT?! DAN KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?! AKU BISA INSOMNIA!" Bentak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya barhasil membuat seluruh anggota Akatsuki termasuk Pein tutup telinga

"Hei Naruto apa kau tidak bisa bicara pelan2 apa?!" Protes Deidara

"Naruto! Kau baru saja mengganggu doa ku pada Dewa Jashin kau Br*ngs*k" (yang itu Hidan)

"Naruto-senpai kau membuat twlinga Tobi sakit niiih!" (Ini Tobi plus gaya autis kekanak-kanakannya)

"..." (Siapa lagi orang yang paling irit suara di Akatsuki kalo bukan Itachi)

"..."(Konan hanya diam dan memainkan origaminya)

(==") Sang ketua hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria mendengar ocehan Nista dari anggota-anggotanya

'Apakah aku salah recruit orang?' Batin sang ketua

TBC

P.S : Tinggalkan Reviewnya


	8. Chapter 8

**hahahahaha saya balik lagiii**

**seperti kata massa yang sudah mnuntut saya untuk cptan update nya saya akan usaha**

**dah ga ush banyak bacot langsung saja**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Fantasy  
Judul : I'am the Avenger  
Author : Tri Herawan  
Disclaimer : MK (Monkey King*plak* Masashi Kisimoto)

Chapter 8: Dobe meet Teme!

Setelah percakapan Nista para Akatsuki, pemindahan Nibi dari tubuh Jinchuurikinya pun juga sudah selesai dan Zetsu sudah membersihkan sisanya.

"Heei Leader-sama! Tugas apa yang hendak kau berikan padaku?! Aku mulai bosan berdiam diri di markas terus!" Pinta Naruto pada Pein

"Oh iya!, tugas kali ini cukup berat Naruto apa kau yakin ingin mengerjakannya?" Tanya Pein meragukanya

"Cih! Kalau kau tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku untuk apa kau mengundangku ke dalam organisasi ini?" Kata Naruto mendengus kesal

"Baiklah-baiklah! Tugasmu adalah pergi ke tempat Orochimaru dan tanyakan informasi tentang Bijuu ke 7 jika dia menolak hajar saja dia sampai dia memberi tahumu , dan jika dia tetap tidak memberitahumu Bunuh saja dia! Apa kau bisa melakukan ini?" Jelas Pein

"Hei sudah kubilang jangan meremehkan kemampuanku kau menyebalkan!" Protes Naruto

"Sudahlah laksanakan saja tugasmu!" Tegas Pein

"Iya-iyaaa!" Naruto pun lenyap dari situ

-Hutan Menuju Desa Bunyi-

"Haah menyebalkan! Di saat aku ingin bersantai orochimaru-sama malah memberi kita tugas!" Keluh Suigetsu

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, seperti pembantu baru Suigetsu!" Cela Karin kepada Suigetsu

"Apa Kau Bilang!" Geram Suigetsu

"Sudahlah kalian ber2 jangan bertengkar!" Lerai Jugo

"Emm! Memangnya kita di tugaskan untuk apa sih Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Karin kepada Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya tadi Karin?!" Tanya balik Sasuke

"Tunggu! Sasuke-kun aku merasakan chakra seseorang selain kita ber4!" Ucap Karin tiba-tiba

"Di arah mana?!" Tanya Suigetsu

"Tepat 100 meter di depan kita dan dia bergerak mendekati kita!" Jelas Karin

Dan Naruto pun mulai terlihat oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, dan Sasuke langsung membentuk Hand-sign

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Seru Sasuke seraya dia menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya

"Water Release: Water Wall!" Seru Naruto dan muncullah lingkaran pusaran air yang melindungi tubuh Naruto dari bola api raksasa milik Sasuke

Kabut uap air menghalangi pengelihatan mereka semua dan terlihat lah sosok Naruto yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon

"Heh! Jubah itu...! Cincin itu...! Tidak salah lagi dia Anggota Akatsuki!" Kata Suigetsu terkejut

"Sasuke bukankah dia Naruto teman lamamu?" Kata Jugo yang masih tenang

"Cih! Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini Teme!" Kata Naruto menunjukan seringainya

"Cih! Dobe apa yang membawamu kemari Heh?!" Kata Sasuke

Suigetsu yang dari tadi terkejut langsung meluncurkan serangan dengan pedang besarnya

Traaang

Bunyi pedang dan kunai beradu membuat suasana hening sesaat tadi menjadi ramai lagi

"Owh sial! Tidak kusangka aku akan bertarung dengan kalian" keluh Naruto dengan malas dan Suigetsu membentuk Hand-sign

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" munculah dari sungai Naga air yang sama besarnya dengan bola api milik Sasuke

Naruto melihat itu langsung membentuk Hand-sign

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu"

Bruuuuuaaashhshhh

Hantaman besar terjadi karena Naga air milik Suigetsu menghantam Hiu air milik Naruto

Setelah hantaman besar itu Naruto meluncurkan bayangannya untuk menyerang Suigetsu dengan kunai namun masih bisa di tahan oleh Suigetsu

"Heh! Kau cukup berbakat!" Ucap Naruto terkekeh pelan "tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup" Naruto langsung membentuk Hand-sign

"Water Style: Cloning Water Bomb Jutsu" seraya dia menyerukan kalimat itu, bayangan yang sedang beradu kunai dan pedang dengan Suigetsu langsung meledak! Dan kerusakannya bisa di samakan dengan C3 milik Deidara membuat Suigetsu termpental beberapa meter !

"Heh! Berlatih tanding dengan Itachi dan Kisame ternyata membuat jurus elemen airku meningkat pesat" kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan

"Uughh! Sial dia kuat sekali" geram Suigetsu

"Tentu saja dia kuat! Dia salah 1 anggota Akatsuki!" Jelas Jugo

"Maaf! Menyenangkan jika aku bisa menghabisi kalian di sini tapi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Orochimaru mu itu, dan jika berkenan bisakah kalian menyingkir dari hadapan ku sekarang!" Jelas sekaligus perintah Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau jawabannya adalah tidak mau heh!" Tanya Sasuke

"Cih! Jika kalian masih bersikeras untuk menghalangiku aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" Jawab Naruto sambil memakai seringai iblis nya

Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu Sasuke dan kawan-kawan langsung memakai pose bertarung, tapi tiba2 Orochimaru datang dan berkata

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling bertemu !" Kata Orochimaru

"Heh! Baguslah orangnya sudah datang, aku tidak perlu repot2 untuk datang ke tempat menjijikan itu!" Ucap Naruto

"Selera humormu memang buruk Naruto! Dan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" Tanya Orochimaru

"Tidak usah banyak omong kosong! Kau tentu sudah tau akan kedatanganku kemari bukan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin

"Hmm..! Orang2 Akatsuki memang tidak suka bersabar ya?! Tapi sayangnya kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban itu dengan mudah!" Ucap Orochimaru dan dia langsung menyerang Naruto, melihat itu Sasuke dan kawan-kawan juga ikut menyerang

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Orochimaru setelah melihat Naruto tidak ada di tempat di mana dia menyerangnya dan malah muncul dibelakangnya dan menodongkan Rasengan tingkat tinggi di punggungnya

"Jika kau bergerak sedikit maka kau akan kehilangan perutmu itu!" Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin

"Orochimaru-sama!" Teriak Suigetsu dan Karin sedangkan Jugo dan Sasuke diam saja dengan menatap kesal Naruto

"Jadi..! Kau akan mengatakanya atau tidak?!" Tanya Naruto

Orochimaru pun mengambil secarik kertas yang berisikan tulisan ke pada Naruto dan Naruto melihatnya dan berkata

"Hahahhaha! Terima kasih karena sudah bekerjasama dengan begini aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan darah kalian!" Kata Naruto sambil melepaskan Orochimaru dan menghilang pergi ke markasnya

"Cih Kurang ajar! Dia jauh lebih kuat di banding yang ku perkirakan!" Geram Orochimaru dengan wajah kesalnya...

TBC

P.S: Udah Baca Reviw Yaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**Halooo**

**pertama2 saya minta maaf lama, karena ulangan sekolah yang tidak memperbolehkan saya untuk kembali menulis**

saya akan jawab review dlu yaa:

: ada jurus yang di animenya ada juga jurus karangan saya tapi saya ga tau bahasa jepangnya jadi saya tulis in english

: (karena pertanyanya sama): di sini naruto saya bikin versi sakit hati dan pendendam

: tenang! tar masih banyak yang coba menghentikan naruto tapi gagal kawakwakwkakwa saya akan buat endingnya naruto vs sasuke

**other: maaf saya bner2 ga bisa update kilat karena banyak ulangan menanti say ulai dari minggu depan**

udah ga usah banyak bacot langsung aja!

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Fantasy  
Judul : I'am the Avenger  
Author : Tri Herawan  
Disclaimer : MK (Monkey King*plak* Masashi Kisimoto)

Chapter 9: Tamu:pertempuran di Konoha Part 1

-Iwagakure-

Pagi yang cerah melanda kota Iwagakure, begitu pula perasaan kakek tua Jinchuuriki ke 4 ini,Roshi namanya, tetapi perasaannya ada yang mengganjal,

'Perasaan tidak enak apa ini?' Ucapnya dalam hati

Perasaan tidak enak itu mulai menyebar dan memunculkan perasaan takut, perasaan takut seperti di kejar-kejar anjing(?)

-Konohagakure-

Perasaan tidak enak melanda pikiran sang Hokage, perasaan cemas akan Naruto yang sekarang ini masuk Akatsuki, dan belum lagi para dewan yang menginginkan bahwa Naruto harus segera dieksekusi,

'Aku harus berbuat apaaaa?!' Teriaknya di dalam hati

"Apa kau tidak apa2 kak Tsunade?" Tanya Sizune yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Yahh! Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Tsunade lesu

"Haruskah aku ambilkan teh untukmu?" Tawar Sizune kepada guru sekaligus Hokagenya itu

"Ya! kumohon!" Kata Tsunade masih lesu

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya!" Ucap Sizune seraya dia keluar dari ruangan hokage untuk membuatkan teh

Pintu hokage pun di ketuk

Dok..dok..dok

"Silahkan masuk!"

Ckleek

"Tsunade-sama apakah ada informasi mengenai Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada mendesak

"Tidak! Masih belum! Akatsuki masih belum melakukan pergerakan yang menonjol!" Jelas Tsunade

"Begitukah?" Tanya Sakura dengan perubahan nada yang tadinya mendesak menjadi lesu karena kecewa

"Tetapi apakah kita sebaiknya mencari markas Akatsuki? Sewaktu menyelamatkan Gaara kita kan sudah bisa menemukannya?!" Pinta Sakura

"Tidak bisa Sakura! Kita tidak boleh gegabah apa lagi kekuatan Akatsuki sekarang ini mampu meruntuhkan negara terkuat manapun jika mereka mau ! Lagi pula kita akan kedatangan tamu dari Iwagakure!" Jelas Tsunade panjang lebar

"Tamu dari Iwa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Iya! Kage dari Iwa mengirimkan Jinchuuriki Yonbi ke konoha sebagai evakuasi, karena Kage dari Iwa melihat salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memakai venus fly-trap mengamati gerak-gerik Yonbi adalah target selanjutnya Akatsuki,dan menurut berita yang aku dengar Rokubi dan Nibi sudah dalam genggaman Akatsuki jadi dia merasa mengirim Roshi ke Konoha dengan sejumlah pengawal dari Iwa akan mengamankan Jinchuuriki Yonbi! Kita juga harus mengamankan Konoha saat ini! Bagaimanapun juga kita tidak boleh membiarkan Akatsuki menangkap semua Tailed Beast (hewan berekor) kau mengerti?" Jelas Tsunade

"Haik! Tsunade-sama" Ucap Sakura dan dia pun meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, pas ingin membuka pintu dia berpapasan dengan Sizune yang sedang membawa 2 gelas the hijau

"Sakura?! Sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Sizune

"Iya kak Sizune aku ingin pulang dulu untuk istirahat karena misi tadi" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Hu-uh! Baiklah sampai jumpa!" Ucap Sizune

.

-Markas Akatsuki-

"Apakah Naruto belum kembali?" Tanya Pein tiba2

"Beluuuum Leader-samaaa!" Jawab Tobi

"Ada apa dengan Naruto leader-sama?" Tanya Deidara penasaran

"Tidak! Hanya saja aku ada tugas untuknya!" Ucap sang leader Akatsuki

"Omong2 sekarang kau lebih suka menyuruh2 Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas itu!" " Kenapa?" Kata Zetsu hitam dan putih

"Karena aku tidak memang dia lah yang cocok mengerjakan tugas ini!" Jelas Pein dengan simple

Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto pun membuka gerbang (baca: batu raksasa) yang menutupi markas (baca: goa) Akatsuki

"Yoo! Kudengar namaku di sebut ! Apakah benar?" Sapa serta tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah kau mendapatkannya?!" Ucap Pein mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto

Mendengarnya Naruto hanya menyeringai bak iblis kelaparan(?) Dan memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat

"Hmm! Bagus! Dan sekarang aku ingin Kau,Kisame, dan Itachi untuk pergi ke Konoha!" Perintah Pein dengan nada tegas bak pemimpin Indonesia(?)

Mendengar itu mata Naruto membulat dan langsung bertanya dengan ketus

"Untuk apa aku harus menginjakan kaki ke tempat laknat itu?!"

"Tenang Naruto! Kau kesana bukan untuk berbicara kepada seseorang atau sebagainya! Tetapi untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki Yonbi yang bersembunyi di Konoha hidup2" jelas Pein

"Baiklah!" Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya setuju walaupun nadanya masih ketus

"Hai!" Ucap Itachi dan Kisame

-Konohagakure No Sato-

Ada sekelompok(kira2 50 orang) ninja dari Iwagakure yang mengawal seorang Jinchuuriki sedang memasuki gerbang masuk desa Konoha yang di sambut oleh Kotetsu

"Selamat datang di konoha dan silahkan perwakilan dari kalian akan aku antar ke ruang Hokage" ucap Kotetsu dengan sopan

"Baiklah" jawab Roshi simple

-ruang hokage-

"Apakah keberangkatan kalian sangat mencolok oleh orang banyak?" Tanya Tsunade

"Sepertinya tidak! Kami berangkat dari Iwa secara rahasia, bahkan masih banyak shinobi di sana tidak mengetahui tentang keberangkatan kami!" Jelas Roshi

"Baiklah sekarang kalian semua pergilah ke penginapan, soal biaya biar aku yang tangani dan kau Roshi ikut aku untuk sementara!" Ucap Tsunade

Dan semua pengawal pun keluar dan Roshi sang jinchuriki masih ada di dalam, membicarakan strategi yang harus di sediakan sebelum Akatsuki menyadari keberadaannya dan menyerang Konoha

-Mean While (Hutan)-

"Jadi! Siapa target kita kali ini Naruto?!" Tanya Kisame

"Jinchuuriki Yonbi, Roshi! Seorang kakek tua berrambut merah ninja dari Iwa!" Jelas Naruto

"Lantas kenapa kita ke Konoha?!" Tanya Kisame yang masih tidak mengerti

"Huh! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Tentu saja mengamankan diri dari kita! Mereka sudah tau kalau kita akan mengincar Yonbi karena Zetsu-san tidak sengaja ketahuan sewaktu memata-matai Yonbi, makanya pejabat tinggi di iwa mengirim Roshi ke Konoha agar lebih aman!" Jelas Naruto lagi panjang lebar

"Konoha ya?! Sepertinya ini akan sedikit memakan waktu lebih lama!" Ucap Itachi yang akhirnya berbicara

Hening beberapa menit dan mereka sudah dekat dengan Konoha

"Sebaiknya kau mengirimkan beberapa bunshinmu untuk mengamati posisi mereka" usul Itachi

"Baiklaah!" Ucap Naruto setuju dan langsung membentuk Hand-sign  
"Kagebunshin no jutsu"

Boft

keluarlah 10 bunshin Naruto

"Henge no jutsu"

Boft

Bunshin-bunshin yang di munculkan oleh Naruto berubah menjadi penduduk biasa; ada yang seperti petani,ada yg seperti tukang obat(?) dan ada juga yang seperti tukang pijat *buagh*

Bunshin-bunshin yang sudah berubah menjadi orang biasa langsung menyebar

"Lantas kita ngapain di sini? Nangkep ikan?" Kata Kisame

"Enggak! Sambil nunggu aku mau buang air dlu udah kebelet(?)" Ucap Itachi yang langsung ngibrit ke sungai terdekat (Author: buset ternyata Uchiha juga bisa Nista ya wkwkwk *plak*)

'Bah! yang benar saja! Di saat seperti ini dia malah buang air! Hadeeeh!' pikir Naruto yang sedang sweatdrop bersama Kisame

'Tak kusangka ada orang Uchiha yang berbakat menjadi pelawak! Hadeeh' yang itu Kisame yang membatin

Skip Time

"Hmmm! Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mengambilnya,karena dia di kawal oleh Rookie 12 (Author:kec Naruto dan Sasuke tau donk sebabnyaa) dan 1 orang anbu divisi Ne serta banyak pengawal dari Iwagakure" jelas Naruto

"Bagaimana Itachi? Apakah kita berdiam diri dulu dan menunggu saat yang tepat atau kita langsung saja menghajar mereka?" Tanya Kisame pada Itachi

"Apa boleh buat! Dia dijaga sangat ketat dan kupikir semua Jinchuuriki mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti dia, kita akan memisahkan mereka semua, aku dan Naruto akan melawan para penjaganya dan kau Kisame akan menangkap Yonbi, bagaimana?" Jelas rencana dari Itachi

"Bagus juga! Jadi aku tidak usah menunggu lagi seperti orang bodoh!" Kata Kisame yang menyeringai

-Di dalam Konoha-

Penjagaan terhadap Jinchuuriki sekarang sangat ketat, seketat celana dalam *plak* terhadap Jinchuuriki yang tersisa seperti Jinchuuriki Shichibi,Hachibi,dan Yonbi di jaga ketat oleh pemerintah setempat

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada tanda2 dari musuh?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Neji dan Hinata

"Sejauh ini kita belum melihat musuh, yang hanya kita lihat adalah petani,dan tukang obat serta 8 orang asing lain yang tidak berbahaya" ucap Neji

"Tetap saja kita harus memperhatikan 10 orang yang baru masuk ke Konoha!" Ucap Shikamaru, saat Shikamaru melirik ke Hinata, dia melihat ada raut kebingungan dan kecemasan di mata Hinata, dan dia pun akhirnya bertanya

"Kenapa Hinata? Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Entah kenapa, 10 orang yang baru saja masuk ke konoha itu.. Um-terasa sangat familiar!" Ucap Hinata dengan nada agak ragu

"Apa Maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Neji dengan nada khawatir

"Entah kenapa! Chakra 10 orang itu terlihat sangat kuat dan sangat familiar jika dilihat baik2" kata Hinata yakin dan keraguanya hilang

Mendengar itu, Neji langsung mengaktifkan byakugan dan mencari ke 10 orang asing yang memasuki desa konoha barusan

Neji mengerutkan dahi dan berkata

"Tidak salah lagi! Aliran chakra itu! Sangat mirip dengan aliran chakra Naruto!" Ucap Neji

"Apa kau yakin Neji?!" Tanya shikamari

"Memang samar, tapi jika dilihat baik2 10 orang tersebut memiliki aliran chakra seperti Naruto, kemungkinan itu semua adalah bunshin Naruto yang sedang memata-matai!" Jelas Neji

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita harus berkumpul dan lindungi pak tua Roshi! Prioritas kita adalah menjaga jinchuuriki Yonbi dari kejaran Akatsuki!" Perintah Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelimpok

Skip Time

"Ada apa Shikamaru?!" Tanya Sai

"Diduga Naruto menyusup ke desa iini dengan bunshinnya!" Jelas shikamaru

"Bukan diduga lagi! Tapi memang pasti! Itu samar tapi kalau dilihat dengan jeli aliran chakranya mirip seperti Naruto!" Jelas Neji

Dan tiba2

"Sudah kuduga aku akan ketahuan!" Kata Naruto dengan wajah Stoic yang berhasil membuat team yang dibawa shikamaru menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memakai jubah Akatsuki

"Lagipula! Aku melupakan 1 fakta bahwa di team mu ada 2 orang pengguna byakugan yang hafal betul lajur jalan chakraku didalam tubuhku!" Ucap Naruto lagi

"Mau apa kau kesini Naruto?!" Ucap Shikamaru

"Untuk mengambil sesuatu! Jika kalian menghalangi, maka aku terpaksa untuk membunuh kalian semua!"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, Kisame dan Itachi datang dari belakang Naruto

"Apa kau perlu bantuan? Naruto!" Ucap Kisame sambil menyungging seringai

"Lakukan saja tugasmu! Biar aku yang mengurus mereka!"

Dan sepertinyaa pertempuran besar akan terjadi

TBC  
**  
**P.S: jangan bosen2 review yaaa!


	10. Chapter 10

**Haloooo I Back Again!**

**Bales Review:**

**Armelle: ada! sasuke ga datang! dia kan di otogakure**

**Devillojoshi: slow! aja gan!**

Abi: engga! saya engga sekejam itu kalee! XD

Earl: aduh sakit pala gw! yang pasti ga akan! hahahahahaa *evil laugh*

The Other: maaf saya baru update! kemarin2 saya meriang 4 hari dan bener2 ga bisa mikirkepala berat da-*plok! kok jadi curhat* tolong domengerti yaaa

Uzumaki Haris : lu bawel gw telen bulet2 lu!

dan yang pasti saya akan usaha untuk menghapus typo dan memperpanjang nya! tapi saya ga janji yaa!

dahhh! ga usah banyak bacot Niiih

Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Fantasy  
Judul: I'am the avenger  
Author: Akira-Zenfune  
Disclaimer: MK (Monkey King *buagh* Masashi Kisimoto)

Chapter 10: Tamu: pertempuran di Konoha Part 2

-Konoha-

"Lakukan saja tugasmu! Biar aku yang urus mereka" ucap Naruto sangat dingin,, 180 derajat berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasanya ketika dia tinggal di konoha

"Baiklah! Kami akan membantu jika kau kesulitan!" Ucap Itachi

Itachi dan Kisame pun mengejar Roshi yang sedang di bawa lari oleh pengawal2 dari Iwagakure

"Naruto-kun! Apakah itu benar-benar kau?" Tanya Hinata dengan takut dan cemas

"Naruto! Setidaknya kau beritahu kami alasan mengapa kau melakukan ini!" Kata Shikamaru

"Diamlah! Aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai marah

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? N-Naruto-kun yang kukenal bukanlah orang yang jahat! Naruto-kun yang selama ini kukenal adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum semangat!" Kata Hinata yang berusaha agar menjaga dirinya

"Itu Benar! Naruto Yang kami semua kenal adalah orang yang sangat pantang menyerah! " Lee ikut2an

"Naruto! Jika kau punya masalah! Ceritakanlah kepada kami! Kau tidak lagi sendirian Naruto!" Ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Naruto untuk kembali

Naruto menunduk dan kembali tegak dengan wajah yang benar2 amat sangat marah! Kemudian dia merapal Hand-seal dan berkata "URUSAI! Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu(Suiryuudan)!" Seraya Naruto berteriak munculah air yang datangnya entah darimana dan membentuk 3 buah naga air yang besar lalu menerjang ke arah ke 11 orang yang berada di depan Naruto

Rookie 12+Sai berpencar untuk menghindari serangan elemen air tingkat tinggi milik Naruto

"Dia menggunakan tehnik air tingkat tinggi! Padahal tidak ada airnya!" Ucap Sai

"Sial! Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi jauh lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya?! Padahal dia baru beberapa minggu masuk Akatsuki!" Keluh Kiba

"Dia memang sudah kuat dari dulu! Hanya saja dia menyembunyikan keahlian hebatnya! Dan yang paling menejutkan lagi! Sekarang dia bisa menggunakan 2 perubahan jenis chakra yaitu angin dan air!" Jelas Neji yang sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan

Naruto pun masih berdiri di tempatnya semula dan belum berpindah

"Kenapa Naruto?! Kau tidak seperti ini! Kau orang yang ba-" ucap sakura yang di potong Naruto

"Diam kalian!"  
Hening sesaat

"Kalian tidak tau apa2 tentangku! Kalian tidak tau kepedihanku! " Kata Naruto dingin

"Naruto! Kau pernah bilang padaku! Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun!" Ucap Sakura

Naruto yang mendengar tadi langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke samping sakura dan memukul perutnya hingga dia terpental beberapa meter, Lee dan Neji yang melihat itu langsung maju dan menyerang Naruto, tapi sayang! Naruto dapat mengimbangi gerakan mereka, pertarungan terus terjadi, Lee dan Neji berusaha melumpuhkan Naruto!, walaupun gerakan Neji dan Lee sangat cepat tetapi gerakan Naruto mampu menepis serangan mereka berdua

Akhirnya Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan membentuk hand-sign Mizubunshin no jutsu

Splash!

Muncul 2 Bunshin Naruto yang terbuat dari air, dan 2 bunshin Naruto maju ke depan untuk menghadapi Lee dan Neji

Lee dan Neji beradu kunai dengan kedua Bunshin air milik Naruto! Naruto yang asli menyeringai dan membentuk Hand-Sign "Water Style: Cloning Water Bomb Jutsu" seraya dengan seruan tersebut, bunshin Naruto pun meledakan dirinya, ledakan air yang cukup besar untuk melumpuhkan seseorang! Namun kurang untuk melumpuhkan Neji dan Lee, tiba2 Naruto muncul di sebelah Lee dan menabrakan Rasengan yang sudah siap di telapak Naruto dan langsung saja menabrakanya ke Lee

Bruuuaakkhhh

Tubuh Lee yang terkena Rasengan naruto menabrak tubuh Neji dan alhasil mereka berdua terpental beberapa puluh meter

Tenten dan Sai yang sudah siap untuk mengikat Naruto merasakan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengikat tubuh Naruto

10 ular hasil gambar Sai meluncur ke Naruto untuk mengikatnya, Naruto yang sudah menyadarinya mau bergerak untuk menghindarinya! Tapi Naruto terperangkap ke dalam jurus Kagemani milik Shikamaru! Dan ular2 Sai melilit Naruto, Tenten dengan rantainya mengikat Naruto dengan kuat!

Dan Sakura muncul dari atas dengan tangan penuh dengan tumpukan chakra yang sangat berbahaya jika sampai terkena tubuh tanpa ertahanan apapun! Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya, begitu Sakura ingin mendaratkan pukulan mautnya untuk Naruto, Shikamaru melepas Kagemaninya dan naruto membuka matanya lalu terjadi hantaman besar!

Naruto terpental ke arah batu yang lumayan besar dan menyebabkan batu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping!

Dengan strategy Shikamaru! Teamnya berhasil menyerang Naruto! Kemungkinan Naruto sudah pingsan dan bisa di bawa kehadapan Hokage

Tetapi! Saat kabut debu menghilang betapa terkejutnya mereka semua melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri! Yaa walaupun bagian pipi yang di tinju sakura masih terlihat lecet sedikit. Penampilan naruto saat ini berbeda sedikit dari yang tadi, mata yang tadi berwarna biru sapphire berubah menjadi kuning dan berpupil horizontal serta kelopak matanya berwarna merah

"I-Itu M-mustahil!" Kata Shikamaru yang terkejut

"Itu S-" kata Sakura yang terpotong oleh Naruto

"Sage Mode! " Jelas Natuto

"Apa yang terjadi?! Ada apa dengan Naruto?! Dan seharusnya dia sudah di kalahkan! Bagaimana bisa dia masih tetap berdiri!" Tanya Shikamaru bertubi-tubi karena dia sama sekali tidak tau

"Ini gawat! Dia memakai Sage Mode!" Jelas Sakura yang memang tau soal Senjutsu karena dia di ajari oleh Tsunade

"Sage Mode?" Tanya Shikamaru dan Ino dan Chouji

"Kalian tahu Legenda 3 sannin?!" Tanya Sakura "3 legenda sannin terkenal karena mereka masing2 mampu menggukan energy alam! Senjutsu!" Lanjut Sakura

"Kemungkinan dia mampu menggunakanya karena di ajarkan oleh Tuan Jiraya!" Ucap Sai melanjutkan

"Sekarang cukup bicaranya! Saatnya mengakhiri ini!" Setelah Naruto mengatakannya dia langsung bergerak ke samping Shikamaru dan menghantam Shikamaru dengan Rasengan! Shikamaru langsung terpental beberapa meter, Ino dan Chouji yang kaget melihat Naruto sudah menyerang shikamaru yang di dekat mereka pun langsung hendak menyerang Naruto, Chouji dengan jurus tangan besarnya dan Ino dengan kunainya menyerang Naruto, tetapi Naruto dengan cepat memukul perut Chouji, mengangkat Chouji dan melemparkannya ke ara Ino, Ino dan Chouji sudah dikalahkan, Tenten dan Sai yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, Tenten langsung membuka gulungan besarnya ke langit,dan gulungan tersebut menlucurkan banyak berbagai jenis senjata ke arah Naruto, disaat yang bersamaan Sai menggambar berbagai jenis hewan dan naga raksasa dan mengirim mereka untuk menyerang Naruto

Naruto melihat itu langsung merapalkan Hand-Seal "Wind Style : Wind Tornado Jutsu (Tatsumaki)" setelah menyerukan kalimat tersebut muncul pusaran tornado raksasa yang membuat serangan Tenten dan Sai gagal total!

Setelah tornado berhenti, Naruto merentangkan tangan, tangan kanan mengarah ke Sai dan yang kiri mengarah ke Tenten "Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu (Mizurappa)" setelah kalimat itu, meluncurlah 2 peluru air sebesar badan orang, yang 1 ke Tenten dan yang 1 lagi ke Sai dengan kecepatan seperti jet!

Splassshhh

Peluru air yang di tembakan Naruto berhasil mengenai targetnya, Tenten dan Sai terkapar di tanah dan telah dikalahkann!

"Tidak kusangka kau akan menjadi musuh desa Naruto!" Kata Shino yang sudah siap dengan serangganya

"Baiklah kita tidak ada pilihan selain bertarung dengannya!" Ucap Kiba

Kiba dan Akamaru mengambil ancang2 untuk menyerang

"Ayo Akamaru! Gatsugaa!" Kiba dan Akamaru berputar2 di udara dan mengarah ke arah Naruto tapi..

Naruto memukul Gatsuga Akamaru dan Kiba dengan keras dan mengalahkan jurus kiba dan Akamaru dengan mudah!

Kiba dan Akamaru tidak mau menyerah dan langsung berubah menjadi anjing raksasa berkepala dua dan melakukan Gatsuga dengan kekuatan yang penuh

Melihat itu Naruto mengangkat tangan dan berkata "Senpo: Cho Odama Rasengan!" Naruto membentuk rasengan versi raksasa yang sangat kuat lalu mengadukannya dengan Gatsuga milik Kiba dan Akamaru yang sudah berubah menjadi anjing raksasa berkepala 2

Tapi sayang bagi Kiba dan Akamaru, mereka berhasil dikalahkan dengan cho odama milik Naruto dan terkapar ditanah tak sadarkan diri!

Shino langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang karena saat itu Naruto terbuka dan sedang lengah!

Tapi...usaha tersebut sia2 karena Bunshin Naruto terlebih dahulu menghantamkan rasengan ke Shino dan Shino terpental beberapa meter!

Sakura hanya bisa terduduk lemas tak berdaya karena chakranya habis waktu menyerang Naruto tadi!

Naruto berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke ara Sakura!

Naruto semakin dekat sehingga sekarang jaraknya sudah 2m dengan Sakura yang duduk lemas dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan 'Marah'!

"Kau tidak akan mengerti tentang diriku!" Hening beberapa detik "TAU APA KALIAN TENTANG DIRIKU HAAH?!"

Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dan ingin membunuh Sakura tapi...!

Greeppp...!

Ada tangan putih lembut memeluk Naruto dan menghentikan upaya Naruto untuk membunuh Sakura..!

Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat sambil menangis..!

'Perasaan apa ini? Hangat!' Batin Naruto yang membatalkan niatnya untuk membunuh Sakura karena dia di peluk oleh Hinata...

-Mean While-

Kisame dan Itachi sedang mengejar sekelompok Ninja Iwagakure yang sedang membawa Jinchuuriki Yonbi untuk di larikan dari Akatsuki

Dan Akhirnya Kisame berhasil menjar dan menghadang sekelompok orang tersebut!

Akhirnya sekelompok ninja Iwagakure berhenti dan tidak punya pilihan selain melawan..

»»»Skip Time«««

Sekelompok pengawal Iwagakure berhasil di habisi semuanya!

Sekarang hanya tinggal Roshi seorang yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk melawan

"Hei itachi! Lebih baik yang ini serahkan padaku! Kau istirahat saja sana!" Tawar Kisame ke Itachi

"Apa kau yakin?!" Tanya Itachi ke Kisame

"Sudahlahh! Kau lebih baik istirahat saja! Lagi pula kau sudah menggunakan Sharingan 3 kali padahal kita hanya melawan para ninja kerdus(?)" Jelas Kisame

"Apa boleh buat! Kita tidak boleh meremehkan musuh! Apa lagi mereka adalah pengawal elit dari desa Iwagakure!" Jelas Itachi

Pertempuran masih berlanjut...!

TBC (Tukang Berak diCelana)

Di sarankan untuk mereview ini yaaa *puppy eyes*


	11. Chapter 11

**Walah2 sory ya ane lma g update soalnya ada try out dan ane lngsung blajar bwt un mendatang!**

P.S: fic ini akan di discontinued selama 3 minggu! tapi ga selamanya kok

**Udh ga ush banyak bacot langsun ajaa!**

* * *

****Judul: I'm The Avenger  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Author: Akira-Zenfune/Tri Hermawan

* * *

Chapter 11: Tamu: pertempuran di Konoha Part 3

"Hmm! Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan pergi membantu Naruto!, sepertinya dia akan membutuhkan bantuan!" Ucap Itachi dan dia pun pergi ke tempat Naruto

Kisame menarik pedangnya dan mengacungkannya kepada Roshi yang sudh dalam pose bertarung!

"Ayo buat ini menjadi menarik!" Ucap Kisame sambil menyeringai iblis

"Mengapa kalian para Akatsuki sangat ingin mengincarku?" Ucap Roshi

"Heh...! Jika kau tanyakan itu padaku, kau salah orang! Aku hanya mengerjakan perintah dari atasanku!" Ucap Kisame berbohong agar organisasinya tidak di ketahui musuh

"Heh?! Kalian orang2 jahat jangan harap untuk mendapatka bijuu ini dengan mudah!l" seraya dia membentuk Hand-Seal

"Lava Release: Lava Geyser" seraya dia mengatakan itu Roshi Membuat geyser lava yang keluar dari dalam tanah yang langsung maju menyerang Kisame

Kisame pun membentuk Hand-seal juga

"Water Release: Water Tsunami" saat itu juga, tanah yang dia injak di munculi air yang sangat banyak sehingga itu membentuk sebuah ombak tsunami yang besar,

Air dan Lava bertubrukan sehingga langsung membuat kabut uap air yang di hasilkan dari pertempuran 2 elemen tersebut

Ceshheshhh..!

Begitulah keadaan mereka ber2 sekarang

Dalam keadaan berkabut uap itu Kisame meluncurkan serangan ke Roshi dengan menebas pedang Samehadanya, namun dapat di tangkis oleh Roshi

Pertempuran jarak dekat pun terjadi! Roshi dengan susah payah menangkis dengan kunai dan mengelak dari serangan-serangan pedang milik Kisame yang sangat cepat juga mematikan

Akhirnya, lengan kiri Roshi pun terkena dan terkikis oleh sisik Samehada yang sangat tajam dan bergerigi

Akibatnya Roshi harus mundur beberapa meter menjauh dari Kisame

Dia membentuk Hand-sign dan "Lava Release!: Lava Armour" setelah itu Lava-Lava yang panas muncul dibawah Roshi dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh tua Roshi!

Lavanya? Euhh! Jangan di tanya! Panas sekali! Tanah yang di injak Roshi pun mulai retak dan meleleh karena panasnya! Dan udara di sekeliling Roshi sudah menjadi fatamorgana (bukan jurus Mizukage ke 2 lhoo *plok*)

Setelah persiapan selesai Roshi langsung menerjang Kisame yang terdiam!

Kisame yang tadi terdiam setelah sadar dia langsung membentuk Hand-Seal

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu" setelah itu dia mengeluarkan 5 hiu yang sebesar badan manusia serta mengarahkannya untuk menerjang balik Roshi

Bruuushh! Cusrrshh!

Begitulah bunyinya sebanyak 5 kali!, ternyata para hiu milik Kisame tidak berhasil dan malah hancur menguap karena kuatnya Lava Armor milik Roshi

Akibatnya! Terjangan Roshi berhasil menghantam Kisame, namun belum cukup untuk mengalahkan sang "biju tanpa ekor" itu

Roshi yang tidak puas langsung meninju kedua pipi dan perut Kisame! Dan akibatnya Kisame terpental cukup jauh, dan membentur pohon

"Hosh..hosh.! Tubuhku sudah tua! Dan staminakupun melemah.. Hosh! Kuharap itu cukup untuk mengalahkannya!" Ucap Roshi yang kelelahan!

Kisame? Tentu saja dia belum dikalahkan! Kisame bangkit dengan Jubah yang agak compang-camping dan bolong di perut (jubahnya yg bolong)

"Kau hebat juga ya! Pria tua! Maaf aku telah meremehkanmu!" Ucap Kisame yang nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal

Roshi terkejut dan membatin 'aku harus mengalahkannya karena jika aku yang sampai kalah bukan hanya aku yang akan mati tapi seluruh dunia juga bisa dalam bahaya!' Ucapnya sambil menutup mata!

dia membuka matanya dan tubuhnya di selimuti chakra yang kuat!,

"Heh! Orang tua itu menggunakan kekuatan Bijuunya!" keluh Kisame

Chakra kuat tadi membentuk ekor yang hanya berjumlah 1 dan telinga di atas kepala Roshi

"Bersiaplah untuk pertempuran yang sebenarnya!" Ucap Roshi

Roshi menerjang menuju Kisame!, setelah dekat dengan Kisame dia menyerang Kisame dengan pukulan-pukulan yang sangat kuat! Berbeda dengan yang tadi! Chakra dan daya hancur pukulanya meningkat dan bisa berbahaya jika kena

Kisame hanya bisa menghindar dan menepis pukylan tersebut dengan susah payah dengan Samehadanya

Dan akhirnya pukulan Roshi berhasil mengenai wajah kisame dan akibatnya dia mendapat beberapa pukulan lagi yang mampu untuk melukai Kisame!

Kisame langsung bangkit dan menerjang Roshi dengan Samehadanya, Roshi menepis Samehada milik Kisame tapi! Nasibnya Naas! Dia malah terkena tebasan pedang itu dan terpental beberapa meter

Roshi bangkit dan berkata "uaagh! Kenapa kekuatan pertahananku tidak. Ber efek dengan pedang itu?!" Ucap Roshi sambil nafas tersengal-sengal

"Pedangku Samehada ini mampu menyerap chakra apapun! Dan mampu meluluh lantahkan pertahanan apapun yang menggunakan Chakra" ucap Kisame

'Kalau begitu aku akan menyerangnya dari jauh saja' batin Roshi

Roshi membentuk Hand-seal

"Yoton: Kakazan!"

Seraya dia menyerukan kalimat itu dan selesai membentuk Hand-seal diu meninju tanah

Keluar lah semburan Lava yang besar tepat di bawah kaki Kisame! Akibatnya Kisame terkena semburan Lava tersebut dan mental ke langit

Kisame benar2 kewalahan!

"Baiklah sudah saatnya untuk tidak menahan diri!" Ucap Kisame yang telah membentuk Hand-seal

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu" muncul 10 bom hiu air dan melesat ke arah Roshi

Bom hiu air yang ini berbeda dengan yang tadi!, karena yang ini daya hancurnya sangat mematikan karena perbedaan chakra yang di masukan Kisame berbeda dari yang tadi

Roshi dengan kecepatannya berusaha menghindar! Tapi tetap terkena 1 dan hal itu membuatnya untuk terkena lagi hiu2 lainya yang belum mendarat!

Membuat Roshi sangat kelelahan! Apa lago setelah mendapat serangan Kisame, Kisame hanya menyeringai dan melepaskan seluruh perban yang membalut Samehada

Samehada di perlihatkan dengan bentuk full, secara penampilan, Samehada tidak seperti pedang, melainkan seperti seekor Hiu atau hewan buas

Kisame merapal Hand-seal

"Water Style: Water Tsunami" saat itu juga muncul ombak raksasa

Kisame menaiki ombak seakan2 dia berselancar dengan kaki telanjang(?) Menerjang Roshi yang sedang berdiam

Kisame pun menghantam Roshi dan Roshi hanya bisa menahannya, walauun berhasil tertahan Roshi terpental 2 meter kemudian dia terkena tebasan Samehada yang di tebas oleh Kisame

Kisame terus menyerang-serangg Roshi dan Roshi hanya bisa menghindar dan menepis, sementara tubuhnya juga terkena irisan tipis Samehada

Kisame membentuk Hand-seal "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu"

3 bomb hiu air meluncur ke arah Roshi dan menghantam tubuh tua itu!

Roshi terpental beberapa meter kebelakang karena hantaman jurus Kisame

"Hosh..hosh..hosh, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertarung dengan orang kuat sepertimu di usia tua! Hosh...hosh" ucap Roshi yang kemudian menutup matanya

-Didalam alam bawah sadar Roshi (mirip romi rafael ya?)-

'Roshi! Apakah kau menyerah dan membiarkan diriku direbut oleh mereka?' Ucap suara kasar Bijuu ekor 4 yang bersemayam di tubuh Roshi

'Son Goku? Bukannya begitu! Tubuhku sudah tua, staminaku sudah tak seperti dulu lagi!' Ucap Roshi

'Gunakanlah kekuatanku!' Ucap Bijuu ekor 4 itu yang bernama Son Goku

'Akan kupinjamkan kekuatanku dan kau akan mengalahkan dia!' Ucapnya lagi

'Apakah kau serius?' Ucap Roshi

'Gunakanlah kekuatanku untuk menghajar orang jahat itu!, bukankah kau tidak ingin lagi ada pertumpahan darah?' Tawarnya sekali lagi

'Baiklah kalau begitu! Terimakasih Son Goku'

-Kembali ke Roshi vs Kisame-

"Hei orang tua? Apakah kau akan menyerah?" Ucap Kisame dengan nada merendahkan

sesaat setelah Kisame mengatakan itu tubuh Roshi langsung mengeluarkan Lava yang sangat banyak!

Lava muncrat dari tubuh Roshi dan Roshi bangkit dari posisi duduknya

Lava yang terus menerus keluar tadi langsung mengelilingi tubuh Roshi dan Roshi berubah wujud

Lava yang sangat panas membuat asap kabut uap air, karena arena tadi cukup becek akibat jurus Kisame dan sekarang di panaskan oleh lava

Setelah kabut uap air raksasa menghilang, yang di lihat Kisame bukanlah Roshi melainkan wujud Bijuu ekor 4 Son Goku!

Wujud raksasa yang mirip seperti monyet dengan ekor sebanyak 4 ekor dan dia membuka mulutnya, Lava yang sangat banyak muncrat dari mulutnya dan membentuk ombak setinggi manusia

Kisame melihat itu langsung membentuk Hand-seal "Water Release: Water Wall" tehnik air tingkat tinggi yang membentuk pusaran air yang sangat kuat itu mampu menahan serangan lava milik bijuu ekor 4 itu

Shsshhrhhshrsh!

Begitulah bunyinya, karena lava panas tadi berhantaman dengan air yang dingin

"Hehe ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan" setelah mengatakan itu Kisame bersatu dengan Samehada dan berubah wujud

Wujudnya Kisame yang ekarang jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi!, wujud yang sekarang dia mempunyai bentuk tubuh lebih mirip dibilang hiu daripada manusia

Siripnya menjadi menonjol di siku2nya, punggung dan dengkul, tubuhnya juga lebih berotot, dan giginya juga sudah mirip dengan hiu

"Ayoo kita akhiri ini!" Ucap Kisame yang sudah sap!

Pertempuran semakin panas! Apakah yang terjadi? Baca chap depan!

TBC

* * *

**sorry kalo pendek! otak mumet mikirin ulangan**

**Remind to R&R**


End file.
